Fiesta de primavera
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Universo Alterno. Un error fue suficiente para que Sasuke se fuera y no regresara. Ahora, Naruto tendrá que encontrar una solución si desea salvar su relación. NaruSasu. Menciones de Naruto/Sai.
1. Prólogo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las frases "fue un error" y "no quise hacerlo", se repetían una y otra vez. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que solamente uno de los dos era el que hacía toda la conversación mientras que el otro se limitaba a escuchar. Por supuesto, era casi imposible escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke por culpa de los gritos de Naruto.

Varias veces, los vecinos del piso de encima y de abajo habían golpeado el techo y el piso del apartamento de la pareja, respectivamente, para que se callaran. Pero esto no tuvo ningún efecto en el rubio, pues no pensaba desistir hasta que el otro entrara en razón o se quedara sin voz. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Más de dos horas habían transcurrido desde que Sasuke y Naruto se habían encerrado dentro de su dormitorio para conversar y asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escucharlos. En realidad, esto último era un tanto absurdo ya que todos estaban enterados del problema entre ellos.

Naruto no podía creer en la situación en la cual se encontraban. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera permitido? ¿Cómo fue que su relación que había sido casi perfecta, se arruinara de ésa manera? No le entraba en la cabeza, de ninguna manera. Aún no entendía cómo no había podido controlarse en aquel momento.

Si bien la distancia física entre ambos era apenas la de un brazo, podía sentir que Sasuke estaba lejos de él. Esos ojos negros parecían que se había olvidado por completo de él. Y todo por culpa de su tontería, por un error que todavía no lograba procesar.

El rubio daba vueltas por la habitación, muy nervioso, mientras que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros estaba sentado sobre la cama, prácticamente sin moverse.

¿Por qué Sasuke no valoraba sus intenciones? Cualquiera hubiera mentido o incluso, fingido que no había pasado nada, si estuviera bajo las mismas circunstancias. Pero él le había contado la verdad, algo que muy poca gente lo hubiera hecho.

Además, estaba sinceramente arrepentido de sus acciones. El sentimiento de culpa le pesaba demasiado y había creído que con confesarlo, alivianaría un poco esa carga. ¿Qué más podía hacer para qué Sasuke lo entendiera?

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas el rubio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, completamente desesperado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguir alguna respuesta del otro, más allá del "Entiendo", "¿Y? o algún murmuro que no comprendía.

Pero el Uchiha continuaba impasible. Cualquier rastro de emoción que alguna vez le había mostrado al otro, se había esfumado. La verdad era que todavía no podía comprender del todo lo que Naruto le había confesado hacía un par de horas atrás.

—¿Y? —Se encogió de hombros. Desde que esas palabras tan dolorosas habían salido de la boca del otro, había dado por terminado su relación y ya no le importaba nada más. No le interesaba si Naruto se arrodillaba o si se ponía a rogarle perdón. El fin simplemente había llegado.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sasuke?! —Naruto no entendía por qué no conseguía sacarle otras palabras al muchacho —. ¡Dime, al menos, que tú…! —se mordió los labios mientras que contemplaba al otro.

—No siento nada en este momento, Naruto —le respondió fríamente y luego se levantó de su cama. Estaba harto de la conversación. No le encontraba más el sentido de la misma, pues él ya se había decidido —. Ya no tenemos nada de qué conversar.

El muchacho de los ojos azules se quedó anonadado por el trato que el otro le daba. Entendía que se sintiera así, pues él mismo se odiaba por lo que había hecho. Pero… Pero había creído de todo corazón que podrían hallar la manera de salvar su relación.

¿Por qué el otro le daba la espalda tan fácilmente? Se suponía que él… Que él le amaba, como tantas veces se lo había repetido y quería aferrarse a ello.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Sé que no lo estás diciendo en serio! —intentó sonreír, aunque con la tristeza que se estaba adueñando de todo su ser, resultaba todo un desafío. Quiso agarrarle de la mano pero el otro se movió tan rápido que no pudo hacerlo.

—No estoy bromeando —Sasuke se dio media vuelta, manteniendo esa fría mirada sobre el rubio. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, pues ya no lo soportaba más —. Mañana vendré a buscar mis cosas —La azotó con fuerza, dejando al rubio por su cuenta.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras que contemplaba la puerta del dormitorio. Se había ido. Estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió hasta que sintió la brisa fresca que rozaba su rostro y la manera en qué las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por el mismo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir tras él? ¿Esperar que regresara? Sabía que daba prácticamente igual. No estaba en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión, pues tenía demasiadas ideas en su cabeza. Se limitó a sentarse sobre su cama y deseó que la máquina del tiempo existiera, para poder corregir su error.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron desde que Sasuke se fue. Simplemente, abrió sus ojos para encontrar al resto de sus amigos a su alrededor. Aparentemente, se había quedado dormido, pues estaba realmente cansado. Se limpió los ojos y bostezó, antes de decir alguna palabra.

Sakura fue la primera en acercarse. Ella había estado muy preocupada por el asunto en cuestión y obviamente, por ambos. Se sentó al lado del rubio y le agarró de la mano.

—Naruto, ¿en dónde está Sasuke…? —preguntó. Intentó ser lo más delicada posible, ya que se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba bastante afectado por todo el asunto.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, el rubio miró a su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

—Se fue… —dijo finalmente, en tono derrotista.

—¿A qué te refieres con qué se fue? —Arqueó una de sus cejas. En realidad, sabía muy bien lo que el otro quería decir con eso, simplemente quería creer que lo había malinterpretado.

—Dijo… Dijo que vendría a buscar por sus cosas mañana —respondió, mientras que sacudía su cabeza para no sentirse tan mal o para no imaginar la falta de expresión en la cara del Uchiha antes de retirarse de allí.

Sakura no replicó. Quería decir algo para reconfortar a Uzumaki, pero sabía que no habría palabras para reanimarle. Le dolía bastante verle en ese estado, así que todo lo que hizo fue darle un cálido abrazo.

—¡Qué problemático! —comentó después de varios minutos Shikamaru —. ¿No era obvio qué iba a responder de ésa manera? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanto Kiba como Chouji asintieron. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que estaban menos preocupados por Naruto. Simplemente… Simplemente ya habían previsto que algo como esto iría a suceder.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —le reprochó Sakura, bastante molesta.

—Bueno… —Shikamaru iba a explicar lo que pensaba, pero el muchacho de ojos azules lo interrumpió.

—No importa, Sakura-chan —Naruto intentó sonreír —. Sólo necesito un tiempo a solas —explicó y le agarró con firmeza la mano, para poder reconfortar a su amiga.

El resto del grupo de amigos ya se había retirado. Sakura planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero antes, volvió a mirar a Naruto. Deseaba poder hacer algo más para que pudiera tener el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, aunque fuera algo pequeño. Cerró su puño y suspiró, buscaría la manera de ayudar a los dos de alguna manera.

—¿Estás seguro? —Sakura indagó una vez más.

—¡Claro que sí! —Le enseñó el pulgar arriba para demostrarle que estaba hablando en serio, pero que no tenía nada de que preocuparse—. Sólo tengo que resolver algunos asuntos —comentó.

Luego de que Sakura cerrara la puerta, Naruto se enrolló y se puso a pensar en cómo terminó perdiendo a Sasuke, su novio desde hacía más tres años, en apenas dos días.

Sí, todo había comenzado en una tonta fiesta de primavera…

* * *

Primera vez que escribo en este fandom, veamos cómo esto resulta...

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Preparaciones de la fiesta

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Nuestra historia comienza con una inocente y divertida fiesta de primavera. La misma tomó lugar en el campus de la Universidad pública de la ciudad. Cada año, miles de jóvenes estudiantes se reunían en el patio principal para formar parte de una de las más grandes celebraciones del lugar. Ya fueran de primero o último año, todos esperaban como mucha anticipación aquella fiesta en honor a la juventud.

Por supuesto, Naruto no era la excepción. Estaba realmente entusiasmado con ir a aquella fiesta y todos sus amigos lo sabían, ya que no había dejado de hablar de la misma desde hacía más de una semana. Su motivación era tal que la mayoría deseaba que la dichosa fiesta ya pasara de una vez por todas, para que el muchacho de los ojos azules se callara de una vez por todas.

Entre esas personas que estaban perdiendo la paciencia con el asunto en cuestión, se encontraba Sasuke. De hecho, podría decirse que era quién más estaba cansado de la situación. Había escuchado hablar a Naruto del tema día y noche, casi sin cesar. La verdad era que no conseguía entender cómo todavía no le había metido una papa en la boca para que guardara silencio.

—Oye, Sasuke. ¿Irás conmigo, verdad? —le preguntó ese lunes antes de la fiesta. Por supuesto, éste ya pensaba que eso era súper seguro.

El Uchiha le miró seriamente. Éste estaba más preocupado por los exámenes y los trabajos que por una tonta celebración. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer que deseaba que el día tuviese veinticinco horas.

Naruto tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa, lo que dificultó un poco responderle de inmediato. Sabía que estaba realmente entusiasmado con el asunto, pero simplemente no podía aceptar su invitación si pretendía sacar las mejores notas de la clase.

—Naruto, tengo un examen importante ése sábado a la mañana —explicó, esperando que el otro comprendiera. Sabía que no, pero podía soñar por un par de minutos.

La expresión de felicidad del rubio cambió de inmediato por una de decepción. Le agarró de la mano y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro con cierta fuerza.

—Pero… ¡Pero es la fiesta más importante del año! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡No me hagas esto! —exclamó el muchacho antes de que el otro se encerrara en su estudio. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que el otro asistiera junto a él.

Pero Sasuke no planeaba ceder. Debía mantenerse firme, cualquiera fuera la reacción que tomara el otro.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Tengo que estudiar —se soltó del otro y cerró la puerta. Naruto se quedó un buen rato contemplando el lugar donde su chico había estado parado, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

No iba a mentir y pretender que todo estaba bien, porque no era así. Le decepcionó bastante que su pareja le rechazara tan fácilmente, ¡sin siquiera pensarlo por un segundo! Sin embargo, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, Sasuke iba a mantener esa respuesta, ese "no" que le acababa de soltar. Suspiró y decidió que no iba a darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, fue a la cafetería de la Universidad. Esperaba que al menos, alguien de su grupo asistiera a la fiesta. Con una enorme sonrisa, tiró sus anotadores y libros sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a los demás.

A pesar de que todavía faltaban varios días para la fiesta, podía comenzar a verse la decoración. Además, el centro de estudiantes se estaba moviendo de aquí para allá, algunos buscando ubicaciones específicas y otros dando indicaciones. Todo esto hacía que aumentara la ansiedad del rubio.

—¡Ya quiero que sea viernes! —exclamó de repente, interrumpiendo la plática del resto, quienes observaron al mucho por un buen rato.

—¿Vendrás con Sasuke-kun? —Sakura preguntó. Aunque estaba segura de que eso no iba a suceder, poder divertirse con dos de sus amigos más cercanos era una idea encantadora. Ino se asomó por su hombro, sólo para escuchar la respuesta.

Naruto se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No quería hablar mucho del asunto.

—Ya veo… —contestó la muchacha. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba un poco cabizbajo, intentó levantarle los ánimos —. ¡Seguro que la próxima vendrá! —sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo arrastraré por los pelos si fuera necesario! —comentó éste. Luego decidió preguntarle al resto sobre sus citas, comenzando por supuesto con quien estaba hablando —.Por cierto, Sakura-chan. ¿Ya sabes con quién irás a la fiesta?

Había tocado una vena sensible de la otra. Para ser sincera, aún nadie le había pedido para ser su cita y estaba un poco avergonzada por ello. Cerró sus dos puños y miró hacia otro lado, intentando buscar la forma de calmarse.

—Eh… ¡Todavía no lo he decidido! —exclamó, mandándose la parte —. Ya sabes, hay muchos y es difícil decidirse —se rió de manera estruendosa y obviamente, se notaba que estaba ocultando algo.

Naruto se acercó a Ino, sólo para preguntar lo siguiente:

—Nadie se lo ha pedido todavía, ¿verdad? —le dijo susurrando, de tal manera que la su amiga no pudiera escucharlo.

Ino sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras que contemplaban como Sakura se hacía ilusiones. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto, sobre todo Naruto, quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los golpes terribles que solía sufrir en manos de la chica de los cabellos rosados cada vez que decía una tontería.

El rubio, entonces, decidió irse hacia donde estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Shino. Quería hacerles la misma pregunta que le acababa de plantear a Sakura. Con sigilo, se acercó a los cuatro, de tal modo que pudiera escuchar un poco la conversación que estaban manteniendo sin que se dieran cuenta de ello.

—Fue un fin de semana muy problemático… —comentó Shikamaru mientras narraba lo que le había sucedido.

—Pues nuestro fin de semana fue espectacular, ¿no es así, Akamaru? —replicó Kiba.

Todos se quedaron un poco perplejos, incluso Naruto, quien se olvidó por un momento que estaba de incógnito escuchando la conversación.

—¿Has traído a Akamaru todo este tiempo, Kiba? —indagó el rubio con mucha curiosidad.

El grupo de muchachos se volteó, sólo para ver al muchacho de cuclillas, colocado entre éste y Shino. Naruto sonrió y se rascó la nuca, como quien acababa de cometer un error y quería zafarse del mismo.

—Podías simplemente saludar y comenzar a hablar con nosotros, ¿sabías? —le reclamó el dueño de Akamaru, quien estaba un poco avergonzado por la tonta equivocación en la cual había caído.

—¿Y dónde está Akamaru? —preguntó Naruto mientras que ponía una de las sillas en aquel lugar y poder meterse en la conversación.

—En casa… —Kiba rodó sus ojos —. Es la costumbre, siempre está conmigo —explicó, en medio de las risotadas de sus amigos.

Luego, se callaron, como si no supieran qué decir. Tras un incómodo silencio, en el que apenas se escucharon algunos suspiros y a Chouji comiendo de sus papas, Naruto consideró que era el momento oportuno. Sonrió y de inmediato, les planteó su duda.

—Oigan, oigan. ¿Ya tienen cita para la fiesta del viernes? —preguntó con mucho entusiasmo. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, esperando que alguno hubiera tenido mejor suerte que él con Sasuke. Alguien de todo ese grupo, debía haber conseguido pareja.

Sin embargo, las expresiones de incomodidad le habían dicho todo. Todos evitaban la mirada de Naruto, exceptuando por Shikamaru, quien lucía bastante relajado. Continuaba mordisqueando un palito que tenía en su boca y había estirado sus piernas, para balancearse con la silla.

—¡Es demasiado problemático conseguir una pareja! —exclamó mientras que continuaba hamacándose. El resto se limitó a asentir y a estar de acuerdo con él.

Esto desanimó un poco a Naruto. ¿Acaso era el único que realmente estaba entusiasmado con la fiesta? Cuando estaba a punto de dar un discurso motivacional para que los otros se esforzaran para ir con alguien, Sakura salió de repente por atrás. Ya sabía de antemano la situación del resto, así que había encontrado una forma de ir a la fiesta sin necesidad de buscar una pareja.

—Se me ocurrió una idea —dijo y empujó a Naruto contra la silla. Éste se cruzó de brazos, un poco molesto por la interrupción de la chica —. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos todos juntos como grupo? —sonrió.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Tenían varias dudas al respecto. ¿Acaso no iban a aparecer como un grupo de perdedores o algo por el estilo? ¿O qué simplemente sería demasiado esfuerzo para una tonta fiesta? ¿O qué tendrían que gastar dinero en conseguir transporte para ir todos juntos?

—¡Es una idea genial, Sakura-chan! —exclamó sin pensar demasiado Naruto. Le mostró el pulgar arriba en signo de aprobación. Luego miró al resto de sus amigos —¡Vamos, muchachos! ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría ocurrir?

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro. Era demasiado flojo para hacer algo para el estilo, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para decir que no. Estudiar no era un gran problema, después de todo, ya que no necesitaba dedicarle demasiado tiempo.

—Supongo que podríamos hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Bueno, si tú vas, Shikamaru… —Chouji agarró unas cuantas papas y se las metió en la boca —. ¡Yo también iré! —exclamó mientras que comía.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Kiba con entusiasmo —¿Por qué no? Si todos van, entonces no puedo perder la fiesta —sonrió.

Shino se limitó a asentir, sin decir nada al respecto.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces ya nos hemos organizado! —Naruto saltó de la silla contento por cómo habían salido las cosas. Le alegró saber que todos irían a la fiesta y si ya tenía la impresión de que la fiesta sería divertida, ahora eso se había duplicado.

Esa noche, llegó a su apartamento de estudiante que compartía con el Uchiha, con una sonrisa muy amplia. Tiró su mochila al sofá y fue corriendo hacia el estudio donde estaba Sasuke. Abrió la puerta de manera abrupta y se acercó para abrazarle fuerza.

—Oye, Sasuke. ¿A qué no adivinas lo que pasó hoy? —preguntó emocionado mientras intentaba rozar su mejilla con la del susodicho.

—¿Prestaste atención a las clases por primera vez? —le replicó mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo. No era que le desagradaba ni nada, solamente que le había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Naruto se detuvo por un momento para pensar en ello y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No, siguen siendo muy aburridas —comentó con cierta decepción.

—¿Sabes? Si pusieras un poco de atención, quizás aprenderías algo —le reprochó éste a la vez que le sujetaba de la mano. A veces pensaba que su chico era una especie de caso perdido.

—Sí, supongo… —Miró hacia otro lado porque no quería reconocer que tal vez Sasuke tendría un poco de razón. Pero prefería cualquier cosa antes que admitirlo en voz alta.

Luego de un breve instante de silencio, el Uchiha decidió ver para qué había entrado de esa manera tan atolondrada. Aunque ya tenía sus sospechas al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste corriendo hasta aquí? —indagó mientras que posaba sus ojos negros en el rostro de aquel.

—¡Ah! ¡Los chicos y yo vamos a ir todos juntos a la fiesta! —exclamó de repente, como si se le hubiese ido la batería por un segundo y hubiera recuperado las energías de repente.

—¿Aún sigues con esa tontería? —preguntó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¡No es ninguna tontería! Es la fiesta de la primavera, la más importante de esta época del año —comentó determinado el muchacho, totalmente convencido de sus palabras —. Aunque la verdad es que… Es que me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo —admitió sonrojado.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire y luego rozó suavemente el rostro del rubio con sus dedos.

—Bueno, sé que no harás ninguna tontería —le respondió finalmente luego de pensar un buen rato en qué decirle —. Quiero que te vayas a divertir. Quizás el año que viene… —le prometió y le dio un tierno beso.

—¡Así es! No te preocupes por nada, Sasuke. Sólo es una fiesta —ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

Sin embargo, aquella fiesta iba a ser el la puerta del infierno por el cual iban a tener que transitar…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	3. Sai

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Como si el tiempo estuviera colaborando con el entusiasmo y la ansiedad que los muchachos estaban viviendo y experimentando, rápidamente llegó el viernes a la tarde. Ese día, debido a todas las preparaciones que se estaban realizando, ni siquiera hubo clases. La mente de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaba solamente en aquella fiesta.

Y por supuesto, Naruto no era la excepción. En aquella mañana, se había levantado tarde y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar el calendario. Tenía que asegurarse que realmente había llegado esa fecha. Luego de mirar el almanaque, decidió que eso no era suficiente. Así que, después de lavarse la cara, buscó a Sasuke.

Éste estaba en la sala de estar mientras que leía un libro.

—¡Oye, Sasuke! —gritó una voz que provenía del comedor. El Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro, porque sabía que la paz que había estado disfrutando hasta ése momento, se había terminado.

—Estoy en la sala —comentó el muchacho, sin moverse.

Después de unos breves instantes, en los cuales se escuchó que Naruto se había caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo por culpa de sus pantuflas, éste entró a la habitación en cuestión. Tenía la cara roja debido al golpe que había recibido, pero no por ello había dejado de sonreír.

—¡Oye, oye! —El rubio saltó encima del sofá y se quedó a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su pareja —¿Puedes decirme qué día es hoy, Sasuke? —preguntó entusiasmado mientras que agarraba la mano del mencionado.

El otro puso sus ojos en blanco, ya que sabía muy bien por qué estaba así. De cierta manera, estaba contento de que el día llegara, pues de esa manera dejaría de molestar con la condenada fiesta en cuestión.

—Es viernes, Naruto —comentó con toda la calma que podía tener en un momento como ése.

—¿De verdad, de verdad? —le preguntó el otro, solamente para asegurarse. Apenas estaba conteniendo lo feliz que estaba porque finalmente era fin de semana.

—Sí, sí. De verdad, de verdad —repitió éste, con un poco de fastidio. Aún no conseguía entender por qué Naruto estaba tan feliz por una fiesta tan tonta como ésa. Pero, por otro lado, prefería que estuviera así de emocionado, antes que verle triste o algo por el estilo.

—¡Al fin! —El muchacho de ojos azules saltó una y otra vez sobre el sofá, contento por escuchar la confirmación de su duda. Sí, era el día más preciado de la semana. No podía estar más que en ese preciso instante.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó contemplando a su chico mientras éste brincaba de un lado a otro, casi fuera de control. Miró su reloj, ¿cómo era posible que tuviese tanta energía a esa altura de la mañana? Ésa era una pregunta que todavía no lograba contestar. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así siempre había sido y así iba a ser por el resto de su vida.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde te juntarás con el resto del grupo? —le preguntó mientras que el otro continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Naruto se quedó callado por un segundo y pensó. Sabía que ya lo habían acordado, sólo era cuestión de que pudiera recordarlo.

—En… —Miró por todas partes cuando de repente se encontró con una revista y observó su portada, llena de plantas y árboles. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó en donde habían acordado encontrarse —¡Ah! En el parque de la ciudad —Acto seguido, se rascó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

El otro se limitó a respirar profundamente. Iba a ser un día bastante interesante.

Llegada la tarde, la emoción de su chico se duplicó. Si es que eso podía llegar a ser posible. Miraba a cada rato el bendito reloj de pared de la cocina, solamente para asegurarse de que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya tiene que ser las nueve de la noche! —exclamó entusiasmado e impaciente, un tanto molesto porque le parecía que la espera se estaba convirtiendo en una eternidad.

Sasuke se estaba exasperando. Por más que le diera tazas llenas de té, parecía que nada podía calmarlo. Incluso consideró la opción de golpearle en la cabeza, para que quedara inconsciente y permaneciera callado por un buen rato. De alguna forma, había conseguido que él mismo deseara que llegara esa hora, para tener un poco de paz en el piso.

Se sentó enfrente de él. No paraba de mandar textos ni un solo segundo. Después de un rato, decidió arrebatárselo. Si iba a estar toda la noche con otra gente y él tenía que dedicarse a su estudio, tal vez podrían aprovechar un poco ese tiempo que tenían para ellos hasta que llegara la hora correspondiente.

—¡¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo, imbécil?! —le reclamó cuando Sasuke le robó su teléfono móvil.

—Bueno… —Dejó escapar un suspiro y le miró con esos profundos ojos negros —. Pensé que podíamos divertirnos por un rato —comentó. Estaba bastante avergonzado, porque no era muy de él decir semejante tontería. Pero dadas las circunstancias, se obligó a sí mismo a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Naruto se sorprendió bastante por su insinuación, sobre todo, por que aquel solamente había estado hablando de la importancia del estudio y otras cosas aburridas. Sin embargo, sonrió ampliamente y le agarró de la mano, para luego llevárselo al cuarto.

—¡Todavía hay mucho tiempo! —exclamó mientras lo arrastraba hacia la habitación.

Alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche, Naruto ya se había preparado por completo. Claro, eso no era precisamente un problema, pues con ponerse una camisa y pantalones acordes a una fiesta ya era todo lo que necesitaba. Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, junto a su monedero.

—¡Volveré a las…! —No sabía en realidad a qué hora terminaría la fiesta, así que simplemente sonrió a su chico —. Bueno, volveré cuando se vuelva aburrida —. Esa era la mejor hora que podía darle a Sasuke.

—¿A las cinco de la mañana? —preguntó con un poco de fastidio. Aunque, por otro lado, eso significaba toda una noche de paz y tranquilidad, en la cual podía dedicarse enteramente al estudio para su examen del día siguiente.

Naruto sólo levantó su pulgar en alto y cerró la puerta. Ya estaba recibiendo varios mensajes en los cuales le reclamaban su tardanza. Así que, por esa razón, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Luego de unos buenos quince minutos, en los que tuvo que esquivar automóviles en movimiento y evitar atropellar a los otros transeúntes, finalmente llegó al punto de encuentro. Todo el resto del grupo de amigos le estaba esperando, muy impaciente. Incluso alguien había sugerido dejar atrás a Naruto, ya que resultaba muy "problemático" continuar esperándolo.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sakura cuando lo vio arribar donde estaban todos —. Ya nos estábamos preguntando si no vendrías a la fiesta —explicó ésta.

—¡Para nada me lo iba a perder! Sólo tuve un pequeño contratiempo —Sonrió, como si eso fuera suficiente para disculparse por la demora.

Antes de que empezaran a caminar hacia su destindo, Naruto les echó un vistazo a sus amigos. Kiba había traído consigo a Akamaru y éste soltó un ladrido como si le estuviera saludando. Detrás de él, estaba Hinata, quién tímidamente le saludó con un gesto.

Luego se percató de que había un muchacho con lentes oscuros y completamente cubierto. Quizás era el cansancio de la semana o el hecho de que no podía ver ningún detalle notable que le permitiera reconocerlo. Ya que no quería ser demasiado rudo, se acercó a Sakura y le preguntó de quién se trataba.

—Es Shino, tonto —Le dio un fuerte cascarrón luego de ello, un poco molesta por su estúpida pregunta.

—Eso dolió, Sakura-chan —se quejó mientras que se acariciaba el lugar en donde le había lastimado.

Shikamaru tosió para poder llamar la atención de todos.

—¿Ya dejaron de pelearse o vamos a estar aquí toda la noche? —indagó éste.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que ir antes de que se coman todo! —comentó Chouji con un enorme brillo en sus ojos al pensar en toda la maravillosa que iban a servir durante la fiesta.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Naruto y todo el grupo se puso en marcha.

Apenas entraron a la plaza principal del campus, no parecía que estuvieran dentro de la Universidad. Más bien, les dio la impresión de que habían terminado en alguna fiesta de playa o algo por el estilo. No había ningún vestigio de que aquel lugar fuera alguna vez, donde el decano hubiera dado ese aburrido discurso en el cual casi todo el alumnado se había dormido.

Ni siquiera estaba la cartelera donde se anunciaban los horarios de clases y de los exámenes parciales. Había muchos colgantes hechos de flores, los manteles de las mesas tenían flores y el centro de mesa era una canasta con girasoles.

Había un espacio espacialmente dedicado para las jóvenes parejas, donde podían estar allí, admirando el cielo y los fuegos artificiales. En otro, se había construido una especie de discoteca, donde la gente que deseaba bailar, era libre de ello.

Tampoco faltaba donde estaba la comida. Había varias tiendas donde servían distintas variedades, para saciar el gusto de todos y para que nadie se quedara sin lo que quería probar. Y obviamente, la tienda de las bebidas era de las más populares.

Naruto no sabía por dónde mirar. Había tanto que la verdad era que todo le estaba pasando a una velocidad increíble.

Mientras que buscaba algún lugar donde sirvieran ramen, se encontró con un muchacho muy parecido a Sasuke. Aunque… Vestía completamente distinto a su chico. La verdad era que no entendía cómo podía vestirse de manera tan atrevida, al punto que hasta dejaba de ver un poco la raja de su trasero.

Se rascó la nuca, pues normalmente no se queda viendo a nadie de esa forma. Siempre había sido fiel al cien por ciento a Sasuke. ¿Por qué rayos no podía apartar su mirada?

—¡Naruto, te estoy hablando! —exclamó molesta Sakura.

Como si lo hubiera despertado de una especie de sueño, el muchacho reaccionó. Sonrió de manera nerviosa, intentando disimular lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sí, escuché todo lo que dijiste, Sakura-chan —respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿De verdad? —Arqueó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos —Entonces, ¿por qué no me repites lo que te acabo de decir? —le desafió. No era ninguna tonta, había notado cómo el rubio le había estado mirando a ese muchacho de tez pálida. Simplemente, no había preferido no decir nada al respecto.

—Esto… ¿Querías el algodón dulce, no es así? —comentó nervioso Uzumaki. Rogaba por dentro acertar, ya que no quería recibir otro golpe de la chica.

Pero ésta, en lugar de darle una buena cachetada por no estar prestándole atención, suspiró.

Naruto había cerrado sus ojos, pues creyó que efectivamente le iba a dar una. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no había pasado nada. Después de respirar profundamente, decidió que quizás podría averiguar la identidad de aquel muchacho.

—Oye, Sakura-chan. ¿Quién era ése? —preguntó después de asegurarse de que la otra no iba a reaccionar mal.

Tras varios segundos, la muchacha sacudió su cabeza y le respondió:

—Ah, ese es Sai. Es uno de los mejores estudiantes de Arte de la Universidad —comentó como si fuera lo más obvio —. ¿De verdad, no lo sabías?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. No obstante, a pesar de no conocerlo de nombre, le había intrigado un poco. Nunca había visto a alguien que llevara semejante pinta, sin tener ningún pudor. Parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el resto pensara acerca de su apariencia.

Por su lado, Sai lo observaba de lejos, con cierta discreción. Se preguntaba qué debía hacer para llamar la atención del rubio. Se sentó sobre una fuente y luego, de su bolsillo, sacó un libro. Leyó las instrucciones que le daba el mismo y asintió. Volvió a meterlo y se levantó.

De repente, se dio cuenta que alguien con la cabellera rubia y puntiaguda se le acercaba. Y era hora de empezar el juego del gato y el ratón.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Persecusión

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

No sabía ni siquiera por qué lo estaba haciendo. Era como si lo estuviera llamando de algún modo. Lo que ahora tenía que hacer era encontrarlo entre esa multitud de jóvenes que se había juntado allí a celebrar y luego… Luego, no sabía qué haría. Simplemente debía hallarlo, de algún modo u otro.

De vez en cuando, conseguía verlo a través de la gente. Parecía que éste se detenía a propósito, como si supiera que aquel le estaba persiguiendo. Una tonta persecución del gato y del ratón.

Mientras que caminaba por ese lugar, fue detenido por una mano. No estaba pensando demasiado, ni recordaba que se suponía que estaba en aquella fiesta para pasarlo junto a su grupo de amigos. Tenía esa urgencia de encontrar a ese muchacho de la extraña vestimenta como fuera, así que el hecho de que alguien le parara, le irritó un poco.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó el entusiasmado joven, a quien le brillaban los ojos negros —¡Has venido a celebrar la energía y la fortaleza que desprende la juventud! —dijo mientras que levantaba sus pulgares arriba.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, Lee —comentó enseguida. Por supuesto que quería conversar a hablar con él, pero tenía que encontrar a ese misterioso muchacho. Y estaba seguro de que si perdía más tiempo allí, lo volvería a perder de vista.

—¡Pero…! —Quiso protestar, más que nada porque quería preguntarle en dónde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, el rubio se liberó de su mano y salió con muchísima prisa.

Lee observó como el muchacho se alejaba, sin comprender qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¡Qué disfrutes con todas tus energías, entonces! —Se rascó la nuca, aunque le pareció que era bastante inútil, ya que sabía que ni siquiera le había escuchado un poquito. Después, prosiguió en su búsqueda de otros colegas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había metido en el espacio reservado para el concierto que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Una conocida banda del lugar iba a tocar y por supuesto, ya estaba lleno de sus fanáticos. Encontrar a alguien ahí era casi imposible, incluso teniendo una súper visión. Sin embargo, Uzumaki estaba determinado a hallarlo a como diese lugar.

Después de tomar un vaso de cerveza, pues de tanta persecución y por haber salido corriendo de su casa, estaba demasiado sediento. Se secó el sudor y se paró. De repente, vio a ese muchacho de pinta atrevida y no iba a dejarle escapar. Esta vez, le haría frente.

Le puso la mano encima del hombro y cuando abrió la boca, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en qué le iba a decir. O sea, después de haber estado tanto tiempo con su chico, nunca se le había ocurrido ir a ligar con otro. Ciertamente, estaba un poco fuera del juego. Y aunque sentía un poco de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no iba a detenerse y darse media vuelta, después de tanto esfuerzo.

Sai se percató de esto y le miró fijamente a los ojos azules. Realmente, por un momento, había pensado que el otro se había arrepentido o que no tendría el coraje para encararle. Estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—No sabía si tendrías los cojones de seguirme o no. Parece que me he equivocado —sonrió de manera tonta, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera completamente normal y para nada ofensivo.

—¡Los tengo bien puestos! —reaccionó el muchacho, de inmediato. ¿Acaso la intención de aquel que estaba parado enfrente era simplemente desafiarlo? Porque sí así fuera… Le demostraría de lo que él era capaz cuando lo ponían frente a cualquier situación.

Aquella respuesta le hizo bastante gracia a Sai. De hecho, había pensado que Naruto se había aburrido o que había algo que le estaba deteniendo. Pero, de cierta manera, le agradó que se haya esforzado tanto solamente para poder hablar con él. Quizás era tonto por llamar la atención de un aparente extraño, pero ya hacía tiempo que había puesto sus ojos sobre el muchacho.

Sólo que hasta el momento, no había podido hacer nada ya que normalmente lo veía con Sasuke. Sin embargo, ahora que aquel no estaba en el paisaje, era su oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no demuestras que realmente tienes un par ahí abajo? —preguntó con serenidad éste. Quería ver hasta que punto era capaz de ir el rubio.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. No había nada más que le gustara que un buen desafío. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa… menos para lo que Sai estaba a punto de solicitarle.

—¡Cuando quieras! —dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Sus ojos azules brillaban como el mar en pleno verano. Además, no había mejor manera que entretenerse o eso fue lo que pensó —. Seguro que será una tontería… —Le restó importancia.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el otro se le acercó demasiado. Estaban tan próximos, que podían oír su respiración. Aquello sobresaltó a Naruto, pues no esperaba que aquel "desconocido" tuviera tanta familiaridad con él. Bueno, si era lo suficientemente caradura como para usar esas ropas que apenas dejaban a la imaginación, esto no debía ser una sorpresa.

—Si tienes las agallas… —Se acercó a su oído, para que nadie más que él pudiera escucharlo —. Te espero en la tercera casilla del baño —le dijo con suavidad. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a mantener la distancia que anteriormente tenía con aquel.

No sabía si iba a conseguir una respuesta positiva. De acuerdo al libro que había estaba leyendo, ésa era una de las maneras para que el muchacho se interesara en él. Había conseguido captar su atención, había hecho que le persiguiera hasta aquel lugar e incluso mantener una conversación con él. No podía fallar a estas alturas.

No obstante, Naruto tenía sus dudas. Sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar Sai. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas de seguirle y que ocurriera lo que tuviese que ocurrir. No obstante, se la pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Sasuke. ¿Qué se suponía qué debía hacer?

—No puedo… Estoy con alguien y…—contestó con cierta dificultad, como si estuviera resistiéndose —. Tal vez, podrías pedirme otra cosa en lugar de eso —explicó, ya que no quería quedar como un cobarde

—Entiendo. ¿Tienes qué pedirle permiso a esa fea? ¿O es qué te tienen de la correa? —preguntó Sai, como si no pudiera entender la verdadera razón por la cual aquel no quería hacer lo que le había pedido. En realidad, simplemente no le importaba —. Es una verdadera lástima…

Aquellos cuestionamientos molestó bastante a Naruto. Él no era el perro faldero de nadie y ciertamente, no necesitaba permiso de nadie para hacer lo que él quería.

—¡Acepto! —exclamó totalmente convencido. Nadie le iba a cuestionar de esa manera —. Espérame y luego iré —En realidad, no supo por qué rayos había dicho eso. Sin embargo, no podía y no quería retractarse. ¿Qué era lo peor qué podía suceder? No creía que Sasuke pudiera enterarse de esto y además, no era nada de mucha importancia.

Sai ladeó su cabeza y sonrió. Parecía que sus palabras habían hecho el efecto que estaba esperando.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó solamente para asegurarse y el otro asintió. Apenas tuvo esa confirmación, se dio media vuelta —. Espero que seas un hombre de palabra —comentó y luego se alejó, para perderse entre la multitud.

Naruto vio cómo el otro se alejaba. Por supuesto, podía dejarlo plantado y regresar a su piso, junto al Uchiha. Pero su inmensa curiosidad, le impedía. Era ridículo, se suponía que debía decir que no y ya está. Sin embargo, parecía estar hipnotizado por el otro. Ni siquiera le importó que fuera tan grosero o que dijera las cosas de manera brusca.

Antes de ir detrás de aquel muchacho, decidió ir a la barra donde estaban sirviendo el alcohol. Tomó varios vasos antes de animarse a irse de allí. Quizás eso le ayudaría a borrar lo que más adelante iba a hacer. Después de pagar, se dirigió al baño.

Le pareció la caminata más larga de toda su vida. Golpeó la casilla donde se suponía que estaba el otro, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aquella fiesta por la cual había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, ahora le daba igual. Quería demostrarle a aquel que de cobarde tenía poco.

Después de que la puerta se hubiera vierto, el muchacho entró. La volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Sai estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas y miraba fijamente al rubio. Se paró y se acercó al rubio, con una sonrisa casi de satisfacción.

—Parece que tienes un buen par… —dijo y luego le agarró de la entrepierna, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Naruto.

Éste estaba asombrado y un poco irritado ante la conducta de Sai, pero debía admitir que nunca había conocido alguien tan descarado como él. De hecho, quería saber más de él, aunque no sabía que esperar.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… —Naruto se rascó la nuca y luego le agarró por la cintura —. Podríamos…

—No pensé que serías capaz de sugerirlo —Éste le agarró firmemente del rostro —. Es la fiesta de la primavera, se supone que deberíamos hacerlo —comentó de forma sugerente, a modo de atraer al otro.

Mientras tanto, Sakura buscaba de manera incesante a Naruto. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber escapado de esa manera? Es decir, lo había visto ir tras ese muchacho pero luego ya no supo nada más. Revisó su móvil en caso de que Uzumaki le hubiera mandado mensaje, avisándole que se retiraba o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, no había nada de nada.

¿Cómo era posible que le abandonara de ésa forma? No le quedaba otra que recorrer toda la fiesta en busca de su amigo. Sí, era un lugar gigantezco, pero en algún lugar debía estar. Naruto no era de esos que pasaban desapercibidos por donde andaban. Alguien debía haber hablado con él, o por lo menos, haberlo caminando por allí.

Agarró una bebida energética y la tomó, para poder continuar paseándose por allí. Se sentía como una completa estúpida, porque había estado esperando por él desde hacía más veinte minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no tenía las intenciones de regresar o de explicarle qué era lo que le estaba llevando tanto tiempo.

Por más que buscaba y buscaba, no había ningún indicio del rubio por ninguna parte. Se sentó en un banco frustrada y se secó la frente, ya que estaba sudando como una condenada. Parecía que Naruto le había dejado plantada y completamente por su cuenta.

—Ya verá ése cuando le encuentre —se dijo mientras que cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

Luego, se dio por vencida. Era un poco más de las diez y media de la noche. Supuso que tal vez había regresado a su piso o que se había sentido mal y no se lo quiso decir. Decidió que iría a divertirse sin tener que estar preocupándose por él, ya que después de todo, eran chicos grandes.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de salir a bailar con Ino, alguien comenzó a llamarle. En realidad, no estaba muy segura si era su nombre, pues con la música tan difícil, era bastante complicado confirmarlo. Cuando creyó que simplemente había sido su imaginación y se había dado vuelta, nuevamente lo escuchó.

Naruto estaba caminando lentamente hacia ella. Lucía… Lucía de una manera extraña. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y juraría que el cierre de su pantalón se le había bajado. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido para qué tuviera semejante pinta? Ciertamente, no podía creer que anduviera en ese estado. Pero ya se lo diría.

—¡¿En dónde has estado?! —le reclamó mientras que marchaba directamente hacia él. Conforme iba acercándose, se dio cuenta del humor del otro. Ahora estaba realmente segura de que algo le había pasado, pues no hacía más de una hora desde que estaba saltando de aquí para allá de la emoción por la fiesta.

—Yo… Yo hice una tontería, Sakura-chan —comentó el muchacho. Estaba avergonzado, triste y completamente arrepentido. Sinceramente, no entendía cómo pudo haber hecho lo que recién hizo.

—¡Una tontería fue plantarme! —se quejó la muchacha de esos cabellos llamativos. Sin embargo, se calmó completamente cuando el otro le abrazó con fuerza. Estaba muy confundida, pues no comprendía la situación.

—Yo… Acabo de hacerlo con otro en el baño… —dijo con dificultad mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Verdad

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Se agradecen mucho los comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Sakura no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de escuchar. Quizás era la música que le impedía oír claramente a las palabras del muchacho y quizás, sólo quizás, habría querido decir algo completamente distinto. Lo agarró de los hombros y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, los cuales desbordaban de lágrimas.

—Espera, Naruto. ¿Podrías decirme qué acabas de decir? —indagó la chica, con la esperanza de que simplemente había oído mal. Sabía que algo no estaba andando bien, pero rogaba que no se tratara de lo que creía. De hecho, hasta movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para tratar de ahuyentar esa idea que le parecía absurda.

El muchacho intentó tranquilizarse, pero ni siquiera se animaba a mirarle a los ojos a la otra. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que había pasado si ni él mismo conseguía comprenderlo? Lo había hecho con alguien muy parecido a Sasuke, pero que no era éste, en el baño de la Universidad. No era algo para estar orgulloso, precisamente.

—Yo… —No se animaba a mirar directamente a los ojos de la otra. Ahora que lo pensaba, si tan difícil le resultaba contarle acerca de su fechoría a Sakura, entonces no quería imaginarse lo complicado que sería explicárselo a Sasuke.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y ahí me lo cuentas, ¿te parece? —sugirió aquella, pues si querían mantener una conversación decente y enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, debían encontrar un sitio donde la música no sonara tan fuerte. Además, la gente ya se estaba fastidiando por tener que evitarlos mientras que caminaban por allí.

Sujetó al muchacho del brazo y se hicieron lugar a través del mar de jóvenes estudiantes. Sabía que lo que estaban buscando sería difícil de encontrar, pero debía haber algún banco lo suficientemente apartado como para que pudieran hablar.

Mientras que caminaban, Naruto pensaba en la forma más fácil de decirlo. Ya le había costado bastante trabajo soltarlo hace rato y volver a hacerlo… Bueno, era algo que debía enfrentar luego de haber metido la pata de semejante manera.

Finalmente, luego de casi veinte minutos de andar merodeando para encontrar el lugar perfecto. Era un banco sobre el cual iluminaba un farol. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de su existencia, ya que la gran mayoría estaba o en el concierto o en la pista de baile. Sakura suspiró y se secó la frente, contenta de que finalmente tendrían un poco de paz.

—Ya estamos solos —comentó la joven mientras que se sentaba en uno de los extremos —Entonces, ¿qué era lo qué me dijiste?

—Sakura-chan, yo… Yo acabo de hacer una reverenda tontería —Le costaba pronunciar las palabras exactas. Sin embargo, ya lo había hecho así que no podía dar vuelta atrás y pretender que no había sucedido nada —. Yo seguí a ese tal Sai hasta el baño y… —Hizo una pausa.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que dijera más. Sakura comprendió finalmente que no había escuchado mal. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, porque no entendía cómo Naruto había sido capaz de hacer eso. ¿Acaso Sasuke no era suficiente para él? ¿O es que estaba tan jodidamente aburrido que tuvo que meterse con el primer desconocido que se le pasó?

—¡Yo realmente lo siento, Sakura-chan! —exclamó el muchacho, intentando suavizar el asunto aunque sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no había forma en que fuera fácil de comprender.

Sakura se levantó y se paró enfrente de Uzumaki. De repente y empleando toda su fuerza, le dio tal bofetada que la cabeza del muchacho casi se desprendió de su cuello. Estaba enojada, furiosa pero sobretodo, decepcionada de su mejor amigo.

La verdad es que no le entraba en la cabeza que solamente hacía unos momentos, Naruto estuviera con otro que no fuera Sasuke. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez, para poder respirar más tranquila y para que pudiera pensar con más calma. Francamente, de todo lo que había podido ocurrir en la fiesta, esa situación no estaba en el top de la lista. Probablemente, ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

El rubio pasó su mano por dónde había recibido la cachetada. No se quejó, porque sabía que se lo merecía. Se quedó contemplando el suelo, con mucha vergüenza, sin animarse a decir algo más. Y aún no había enfrentado la peor parte, lo cual le hacía sentir bastante miserable.

Después de un buen rato en los que ambos se pasaron en silencio, Sakura decidió que era hora de romper con ello.

—Ay, Naruto. Supongo que también es mi culpa —comentó. La verdad era que ahora que se ponía a pensar en el momento en que el muchacho fue tras Sai, quizás debió haberle seguido. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, se había quedado como tonta allí.

—¿Eh? —preguntó en medio de lágrimas. Solamente estaba pensando en la estupidez que había cometido y no estaba muy pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Debí… Debí ir detrás de ti y no dejarte que te fueras así —explicó. La situación era compleja y todavía era de noche. ¿Qué se suponía que ahora debían hacer? Encontrar una solución para tal embrollo no era algo que se hiciera precisamente en una fiesta como ésa. Pero tampoco podían ir y divertirse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Naruto miró la noche estrellada. Era preciosa, podría quedarse hasta el amanecer contemplando las luces de las estrellas. Por supuesto, eso sería una buena excusa para no tener que ir al apartamento y no tener que ver a Sasuke. Cualquier cosa en la cual podría malgastar su tiempo, le parecía un excelente plan.

Pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, ocultándose como un cobarde. No se lo podía decir en el instante porque no quería arruinarle su examen para el cual se había preparado con tanto esmero y dedicación.

—Se lo dirás, ¿verdad? —preguntó la muchacha mientras que pensaba en cómo salir de esa situación. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por Sasuke, quien ignoraba por completo lo que había sucedido. Sentía como si tuviera la obligación moral de decírselo, si es que Naruto no se animaba a contárselo —. Porque entonces, yo…

—¡Claro que lo haré! —exclamó —. Pero, pero… No sé cómo hacerlo —respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por la ciudad? Quizás nos venga alguna idea si nos refrescamos —sugirió Sakura. Para ser sincera, simplemente quería escaparse de allí, pues no le veía ningún sentido a continuar celebrando algo por lo cual no sentía nada. Su preocupación superaba por lejos sus ganas de divertirse y no podía dejar que Naruto buscara una forma de arreglar las cosas, cuando ella se sentía culpable de ello.

Naruto se volteó a mirar a su amiga. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer eso por él? No tenía por qué hacerlo, sobre todo, por la tontería que se había mandado. ¿Por qué no estaba enojada con él? Cualquiera le hubiera dado la espalda bajo esas circunstancias, sobre todo al saber que le había engañado a otro amigo muy cercano.

—¿Me ayudarás, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

—Bueno, creo que deberías decírselo a Sasuke-kun —replicó —. Pero primero creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí —comentó mientras se alejaba de allí.

El muchacho la observó por un buen rato y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y la siguió rápidamente, antes de que la perdiese de vista.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se preguntaba qué había pasado con su chico. No era de pedir que le llamase cada cinco minutos, pero le parecía bastante curioso y raro que no le hubiera mandado un mísero mensaje. Revisó su móvil, para asegurarse que no se le había pasado alguna llamada o algo por el estilo.

De repente, comenzó a vibrar, así que de inmediato abrió el mensaje. Sin embargo, el remitente de dicho texto no era Naruto y tampoco era algo muy agradable de leer. _Mientras tú estudiabas, yo estaba jugando con Naruto en el baño de hombres._ El muchacho de los profundos y abismales ojos negros se talló los mismos, para asegurarse de que había leído y que no se tratara de una ilusión por culpa del cansancio.

Pero en lugar de reaccionar mal, como lo haría cualquiera, simplemente refunfuñó algo y tiró su móvil hacia un lado.

—¿Así qué es por eso? —se preguntó y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ya se ocuparía del asunto luego de terminar el examen y en cuanto tuviera a Naruto a la vista, lo confrontaría y le pediría las explicaciones pertinentes. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en aquel examen que era casi de vital importancia.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Naruto regresó a su piso. Había tenido una larga conversación con la muchacha antes de decidirse a volver al lugar que compartía con el Uchiha. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y con muchísimo cuidado, porque no sabía si Sasuke estaba durmiendo o si continuaba estudiando.

Caminó en puntillas hasta el lugar de estudio del otro. Lo observó por un buen rato, pues parecía que se había dormido entre sus libros. Naruto le trajo una manta y lo cubrió con la misma. Ignoraba por completo que ahora el que estaba dormido ya sabía de su metida de pata.

—Lo… Lo siento —dijo el rubio quien luego se dirigió a la cama, para intentar apaciguarse un poco después de lo acontecido. Necesitaba dormir un poco, para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden y luego admitir lo que había hecho. Miró el lado que solía ocupar el Uchiha y tomó una bocanada de aire, porque sinceramente no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que le revelara la verdad.

Pero tuvo problemas para quedarse dormido, ya que apenas cerraba los ojos, podía ver la imagen de Sai que nuevamente lo tentaba y lo enfurecía demasiado. Volvía a abrir sus ojos, con unas tremendas ganas de gritar del enojo que sentía contra sí mismo y contra aquel, mas no lo hacía ya que no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Se puso una almohada sobre su cara, de modo que podría gruñir y gritar todo lo que quisiera, sin que Sasuke se percatara de ello. Y cada vez que pensaba en él, se irritaba todavía más porque sabía que en el momento que se lo contara, le lastimaría. Sí, a la persona a quien había prometido portarse bien. Sí, a la persona a la cual había prometido nunca dañar.

Así, entre peleas y luchas dentro su cabeza, llegó la mañana. Finalmente, con muchísimo esfuerzo, Naruto se quedó dormido. Aún le corrían un par de lágrimas por la cara, pero había intentado ocultar su rostro para que el otro no lo notara. Por supuesto, él solito había conseguido hacer un desorden de la pobre cama y eso no podía ignorarse.

Sasuke entró a la habitación, con motivo de empezar a prepararse para salir. Estaba bastante desconcertado cuando vio al rubio completamente dormido sobre la cama, porque no recordaba el momento en que aquel había entrado. Tomó una bocanada de aire, para poder continuar haciendo con sus cosas y no buscar una pelea con Naruto, algo un poco difícil dado lo que se había enterado unas horas atrás.

Se metió a la ducha y trató de olvidarlo. Sin embargo, tenía tantas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, que no sabía cómo iba a concentrarse en el examen. ¿Quién le había mandado ese mensaje? ¿Sería cierto el contenido del mismo o se trataba de alguien que le estaba tendiendo una trampa? ¿Por qué Naruto haría semejante cosa?

En fin, no quería destinar más energías descifrando algo que él, por su cuenta, no podría. Se terminó de vestir, recogió sus apuntes y decidió dejarle una nota al muchacho. _Cuando regrese de la Universidad, hablaremos seriamente. Seguramente tú ya sabes de qué se trata._ Lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, echó un último vistazo a su piso y partió rumbo a la facultad.

La cara que puso el rubio, luego de despertarse y encontrar la nota, todavía muy dormido, resulta bastante difícil de describir. Estaba sorprendido, estaba decepcionado, intrigado… ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke saber lo que habrá ocurrido si los únicos que sabían al respecto eran él y Sakura?

—Rayos… —maldijo y arrojó el papel al basurero.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y que tengan Felices Fiestas!


	6. Discusión

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Se agradecen los comentarios recibidos!**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Mientras que Naruto se hacía un embrollo por el papel que acababa de encontrar, Sasuke estaba en su facultad. Esperaba pacientemente porque el profesor les entregara la hoja con el temario del examen. Cualquiera que estuviera a su lado, le daría la impresión que actuaba tan frio y calmado como siempre. Sin embargo, el asunto con el rubio le estaba enturbiando el pensamiento.

Se preguntaba si era una tontería que alguien le había mandado, sólo para distraerlo. Después de todo, era el mejor de su curso y muchos estaban seguros de que volvería a sacar una matrícula de honor. ¿Acaso solamente se trataba de una estúpida jugarreta en la cual había caído como un tonto?

Sin embargo, estaba determinado a pasar ese examen, aunque tuviera que borrar de su memoria a Naruto por el tiempo que durase. Un trabajo bastante difícil de hacer, inclusive para alguien tan frío como él.

—Imbécil —murmuró por lo bajo mientras que observaba a la gente entrar por la puerta principal. Su mirada era tan fría que cualquiera que se animara a mirarle fijamente, era capaz de quedarse congelado ahí mismo. Francamente, sólo quería terminar con el examen e ir a aclarar el asunto con Naruto de una vez por todas.

De repente, una muchacha de una melena roja que podía iluminar un cuarto oscuro y de lentes se sentó cerca de él. Se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Sasuke, aunque no podía precisar qué era exactamente. Carraspeó su garganta varias veces para intentar llamar su atención, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Dejó escapar un suspiro, dejó sus cosas sobre la silla y luego se paró delante de él.

—¿No piensas saludar? —Puso una de sus manos sobre la carpeta del muchacho, por si tuviera que llamar todavía más su atención.

—¿Umm? —Miró a la muchacha de pies a cabeza, sin darle demasiada importancia —. Hola, Karin —saludó con cierto desdén. La verdad era que no estaba de humor para hablar con alguien y mucho menos con aquella chica. Si saludándola conseguía quitársela de encima, entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Tanto te costó eso? —preguntó y le miró con reproche —. Vaya, a veces puedes ser muy desagradable, ¿sabes? —comentó mientras que se arreglaba sus lentes y volvía a tomar asiento. Miró a su amigo una vez más, intentando comprender qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Sasuke no dijo ni respondió nada. No estaba con los ánimos ni las energías para discutir con ella. De hecho, estaba comenzando a impacientarse un poco por el hecho de que su profesor aún no estuviera llegando. ¿A qué clase de profesor se le ocurría ser impuntual a sabiendas de que su examen era de vital importancia para sus alumnos?

Después de un largo rato en los que trató de esquivar las preguntas que le hacía su amiga, finalmente el profesor llegó. Era apenas unos cinco o seis años mayor que el resto de los alumnos y tenía un cabello de color plateado. Enseguida se sentó en su escritorio mientras que todos lo observaban atentamente.

El nombre de aquel desordenado profesor no era otro que el de Kakashi Hatake.

—Sí, sí, lo siento. Tuve un pequeño problema —comentó a la vez que buscaba las hojas de los exámenes.

Lamentablemente para éste, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. De hecho, prácticamente a todas las clases del semestre se había retrasado entre veinte y treinta minutos. A pesar de que había prometido a la clase que en el día del examen sí iba a llegar a tiempo, ya habían transcurrido más de quince minutos.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Karin, quien aún no estaba satisfecha de las respuestas que le daba su amigo. Sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, por ello insistió todavía más.

—Luego —Le mostró la palma de la mano para que se detuviera, lo que enfureció a la muchacha, quien se limitó a gruñir disconforme. Sasuke quería olvidarse del asunto mientras que estuviera ahí en la clase. Realmente necesitaba concentrarse en su examen y en nada más.

Después de que el profesor hubiera entregado las hojas de exámenes, dio un par de instrucciones al resto de los alumnos. Miró a todos para asegurarse de que nadie se atreviera a hacer trampa o sacar algún machete por ahí. Después, fue de regreso al escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la pizarra.

—Bueno, tienen un par de horas —comentó a la vez que revisaba su reloj y sacaba una edición del _ Icha Icha —_. Pueden comenzar —Subió ambas piernas al tablón de madera y se dispuso a leer dicho libro.

Sasuke dio vuelta a su hoja para ver las preguntas y comenzar a escribir las respuestas. A pesar de que se había matado estudiando aquella semana, parecía que todo estaba escrito en un idioma completamente distinto al suyo. No conseguía recordar nada de lo que había leído, lo que aumentó su frustración.

Al llegar la hora en que había que entregar el folio con el temario de los exámenes, Sasuke lo tiró sobre el escritorio de Kakashi y se marchó. Quería marcharse lo más rápido que le fuera posible de allí, nunca había rendido tan mal.

Cuando Karin salió de la clase, para intentar hablar con él y ver si conseguía sacarle lo que le pasaba por la mente, Sasuke había desaparecido.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? —Hizo una especie de berrinche, enojadísima y luego se fue a la cafetería.

En la mente del Uchiha, solamente estaba ahora ver el asunto con Naruto. Estaba cansado, hartísimo de pensar en ello. Si dejaba pasarlo por un buen rato más, estaba seguro de que iba a explotar o colapsar allí mismo. Así que apresuró el paso para poder llegar a su piso compartido enseguida.

Esa siesta parecía que nunca iba a terminar para nuestro protagonista. No había dejado de releer la nota que le había dejado Sasuke, porque que intentaba descifrar qué se suponía que había descubierto. Comió bastante intranquilo, pese a que se moría de hambre. Se preguntaba si alguien había sido capaz de decírselo.

—Demonios, Sasuke —Dejó el bol de cereales a un lado y miró el reloj. Estaba a punto de ser el mediodía. Si bien estaba bastante ansioso por hablar con él, tampoco es que deseaba demasiado enfrentarle. Tal vez se trataba de otra cosa, muy distinta a lo que había ocurrido a la fiesta. Sí, definitivamente no había forma que el Uchiha se hubiera podido enterar de su metida de pata.

Se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con el alquiler del piso o con los gastos relativos al mismo. Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Como si no tuviera más problemas! Se había olvidado por completo de pagar la parte que le correspondía y seguro que era eso lo que le molestaba al muchacho. Aunque nunca le había reprendido por ello y tampoco había demostrado que le interesaba demasiado, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, se abrió la puerta del piso. Naruto estaba tirado sobre el sofá, intentando concentrarse en un programa de televisión y tratando de olvidar el problema con Sasuke. Éste entró a la sala principal donde el rubio estaba tendido y solamente le dirigió una mirada de fastidio acompañado de un gruñido, para luego ir a la cocina.

Naruto apagó el televisor y salió corriendo detrás del Uchiha. Quería saber cómo le había ido durante el examen, pues sabía que le había puesto muchísimo empeño para poder sacar la matrícula de honor. Además, eso sería una buena excusa para conversar antes de explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el baño de la Universidad.

—¡Sasuke! —Corrió a su encuentro, pero éste le trató con bastante con indiferencia —¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen?

—Pudo hacerlo mejor —respondió con cierta severidad mientras que buscaba algo para comer. Continuaba sin tener ganas de hablar pero ignorar al muchacho de esos graciosos bigotes era imposible.

—Seguro que sacaste la matrícula de honor como siempre lo haces —Naruto quiso animar un poco a Sasuke, pero éste no le hizo caso en lo más mínimo, así que simplemente se calló. No había que ser demasiado genio para darse cuenta que al recién llegado le molestaba algo y el rubio estaba cada vez más seguro de que alguien le había contado acerca de su desliz.

El Uchiha se sentó en la mesa del comedor luego de hallar un par de empanadas de carne y se sirvió un poco de jugo. Naruto aprovechó el momento y también tomó asiento, justo enfrente de aquel. Lo miraba con mucha anticipación, esperando que el muchacho de esos densos y oscuros ojos le dijera algo.

—¿Qué? —indagó éste al darse cuenta de la manera en que Naruto le observaba. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que casi le acosara para sacarle información sobre cualquier cosa que deseaba saber, ahora se sentía un poco incómodo.

—¿Eh? —Sabía que no era el momento de confesarle la verdad porque no quería que se atragantase o algo por el estilo, así que rápidamente se le ocurrió otra cosa más —. No me has dicho si el examen estuvo difícil o algo por el estilo —Fingió indignación, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No fue la gran cosa —comentó mientras se encogía de hombros. No quería pensar más en ello, pues le irritaba saber que no le había ido tan bien y todo por culpa de ese maldito mensaje de porquería que le habían mandado a la madrugada.

Acto seguido, la habitación se llenó de un silencio muy incómodo. Naruto estaba esperando por el momento perfecto para confesarle lo de Sai mientras que Sasuke no veía la hora de preguntarle cuán cierto era ese sms que había recibido.

Tras haber terminado de comer, se levantó y se lavó las manos. Luego, dirigió finalmente su mirada a su compañero de habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Naruto. Vamos al dormitorio —le pidió y salió del comedor para caminar rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. No estaba seguro de cómo su chico reaccionaría, si se molestaría o por el contrario, no le daría mucha importancia al asunto. De todos modos, era algo que no podía dejar pasar por más tiempo.

Uzumaki tragó saliva, sabía que era el momento de contarle lo que había pasado. Sabía que se iba a enfadar, pero no le culparía si así fuera. Si bien la distancia entre el comedor y el dormitorio no era precisamente demasiado, al muchacho le pareció una larga caminata.

Cerró la puerta, simplemente para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escuchar de lo que hablaban, ya que a veces sus compañeros de clase pasaban por allí sin siquiera tocar la puerta del piso. No era un asunto que les importara demasiado a los dos, pero en este caso, preferían conversar en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la boca para comentarle acerca del mensaje que había recibido, Naruto se le adelantó.

—Tuve sexo con alguien más en el baño de la facultad —dijo lo más rápido que le fue posible, mientras que su rostro se enrojecía de la vergüenza —¡Lo siento, de veras! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Comenzó a gritar y a disculparse como un loco.

—Entonces, era cierto —respondió Sasuke a la vez que se acariciaba la barbilla. En realidad, había esperado que aquel mensaje que había recibido, hubiera sido una broma o que se hubieran equivocado al enviarlo. Sin embargo, por las palabras y las acciones de Naruto en ese mismo instante, no le quedaba otra más que creerlo.

El muchacho de ojos negros se limitó a suspirar, sin prestar atención a las palabras que pronunciaba el otro. ¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante cosa? ¿Acaso era por eso que había tenido tantas ganas de ir a la fiesta? ¿Para aprovechar y meter mano al primer extraño que le prestaba un poco de atención? Ciertamente, había creído que Naruto era mucho mejor como para hacer tal bajeza.

—¡Sasuke, escúchame! —le pidió suplicante el muchacho de los ojos azules a la vez que agarraba sus manos —. No me siento para nada orgulloso de lo que hice y juro que si pudiera dar vuelta atrás al tiempo, yo…

—Deja de decir estupideces, Naruto —Desde el momento que le había confesado que le había engañado con alguien más, no quería saber más nada de aquel. No había palabra que le pudiera sentir mejor, ¿cómo podía si lo que sentía era una enorme traición a su confianza? ¿Acaso Naruto se había aburrido de él, después de tantos años juntos?

—¡No son estupideces! ¡De veras, te estoy diciendo la verdad! —exclamó y le presionó un poco más las manos —. Me siento terriblemente mal por lo que hice, Sasuke. No espero que me perdones, pero…

—Pero nada —apartó sus manos de inmediato —. Esto se terminó, Naruto y es tu maldita culpa —le comentó de manera fría, sin importarle que el otro estuviese llorando a mares y prácticamente implorándole para que le escuchara.

De ésa manera, se inició la discusión que luego desembocó en la partida del Uchiha.

* * *

El último capítulo del año~

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Recuerdo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Se agradecen los comentarios recibidos!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Esa noche, luego de la discusión, Naruto continuó tendido sobre su cama. Estaba mirando el techo mientras que intentaba pensar cómo su vida había cambiado en esas últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Cómo era posible qué Sasuke se hubiera marchado de ésa manera? Aunque, en realidad, no le culpaba. Si las cosas hubieran ocurrido a la inversa, era muy probable que hiciera lo mismo.

Pero, para ser completamente sincero, no se imaginaba a Sasuke metiéndole los cuernos. Siempre había sido muy centrado en cuanto a lo que se refería a sus objetivos, así que tampoco era que tuviese el tiempo para irse con alguien más. Eso le hizo sentir todavía peor, si es que era posible.

De vez en cuando, chequeaba su móvil por si el Uchiha decidiera comunicarse con él. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero estaba desesperado. Había sido tan frío con él, como si realmente esos años en los cuales habían estado juntos no habían significado nada. Sí, él, Naruto, había echado por la borda toda esa relación al entrar a ese cubículo del baño de hombres.

—Rayos… —se maldijo al ver que en su bandeja de entrada no había ningún mensaje nuevo de Sasuke. En cambio, Sakura cada tanto le llamaba lo cual le exasperaba un poco, ya que cada vibración que sentía le hacía creer que podría tratarse del Uchiha.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras que miraba hacia al balcón. Quería saber en dónde estaba, si realmente pensaba mudarse del piso o si aquello fue simplemente producto de la rabia del momento. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿qué haría si Sasuke planeaba irse del piso definitivamente? Ciertamente, iba a intentar todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que no fuera así.

En ese momento, recordó la vez que le había pedido salir en el bachillerato. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo de ello, tan lejano…

_Era el segundo año y todo era pura diversión. Casi no existían preocupaciones… Excepto cuando los profesores se ponían a regañarle por no haber hecho la tarea o por haber reprobado miserablemente el examen en cuestión. Además de eso, no había razones por las cuales no pasarla bien._

_Naruto y Sasuke se conocían desde que este último se había mudado el año anterior a la ciudad. Si bien de buenas a primeras no habían congeniado y de hecho, se pasaban peleando como si se encontraran en una especie de competencia. _

_Lamentablemente para el rubio, era el recién llegado quién parecía que le pateaba el trasero en prácticamente todo. Además, la gran mayoría de las chicas parecía tener un sumo interés en el nuevo compañero de clases. Era como si Sasuke no tuviera ningún defecto y eso fastidiaba un poco al muchacho de los graciosos bigotes._

_Sin embargo, eso ya era historia. Al menos, lo era para Uzumaki. La amistad que había entablado con Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo más y le estaba costando mucho trabajo disimularlo. A eso había que añadirle que el rubio tenía una profunda curiosidad por saber qué era lo que aquel sentía por él o si se estaba imaginando cosas donde no las había._

_Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés alguno por alguien de la clase, así que realmente quería saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba concentrado únicamente en ser el mejor de la clase? ¿O acaso había algo que le estaba ocultando? Fuera lo que fuera, iba a averiguarlo de un modo u otro._

_Era un día normal de otoño, el viento soplaba suavemente y el clima era bastante fresco. Sin embargo, el rubio de ojos azules no podía concentrarse. Aunque normalmente estaba inquieto y hacía un montón de preguntas durante las clases, ahora estaba profundamente callado, además de distraído._

_De vez en cuando, miraba a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado hacia al frente. Quizás podría perder su amistad si lo intentaba pero… Pero ya no lo soportaba más. Si le decía que sí, sería súper feliz. Si le rechazaba… Bueno, no quería pensar en ello. Era lo suficientemente optimista como para descartar esta posibilidad._

_Sabía que aquello no podía esperar más. Si lo volvía a posponer, estaba completamente seguro de que iba a volverse loco o algo por el estilo. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta que le diera Sasuke, al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberle pedido una cita. _

_Apenas sonó el timbre de la salida, agarró sus libros y corrió hacia al muchacho de los profundos ojos negros, antes de que fuera tarde. Tenía que hablar con él y ése era el momento perfecto, antes de que alguien más quisiera hablar con él. Le agarró suavemente por el hombro y le dio esa clásica sonrisa que podría derretir a la persona más fría._

—_¡Espérame! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba caminando con cierta prisa —¡Tengo que hablarte de algo! —comentó para llamar la atención de aquel._

—_Apúrate entonces, idiota —le respondió éste mientras que lo miraba de reojo —Si quieres volver a copiar la tarea de matemática, no va a pasar —le amenazó, pues ya estaba muy acostumbrado a que Naruto intentara hacerlo. Siempre se lo pedía de una manera suplicante a él o Sakura. Pero ésta vez, no se lo iba a permitir, por más que le suplicara._

_Sin embargo, cuando vio la expresión de Naruto, de inmediato se percató de que no se trataba de eso. Estaba ruborizado y reía nerviosamente, lo cual le extrañaba bastante. Siempre emanaba una gran confianza en sí mismo, pero ahora le daba la impresión de que le estaba costando mucho sacar lo que le quería preguntar._

—_Dilo de una maldita vez, que no tengo todo el día —Sasuke dejó escapar un bufido de impaciencia y se dio media vuelta, para mirar al rubio de frente._

—_Quería saber si estarías dispuesto a ir conmigo al parque de diversiones el sábado —preguntó, intentando disimular su nerviosismo._

_Después de un largo silencio, en el cual Sasuke estaba procurando adivinar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Naruto, este tomó una bocanada de aire. Parecía que aquello significaba mucho para el rubio, así que luego de analizarlo un buen rato, finalmente se decidió a contestarle._

—_Bueno, el lunes no hay nada que entregar, así que… —Se encogió de hombros y después asintió. _

_Naruto no tardó en sonreír y sin pensarlo demasiado, le dio un fuerte abrazo. En cuestión de segundos, se percató de lo que acababa de hacer. También podía oler el suave perfume que el otro se había puesto. La verdad era que no quería soltarse, pero no estaba seguro de cómo Sasuke iba a reaccionar._

_Luego de un rato, el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. _

—_¿Qué fue eso? —indagó el Uchiha, quien no podía mirar a los ojos del rubio. No iba a admitir que de cierta manera, le había agradado el cálido abrazo que le había brindado su compañero de clase._

—_Yo… —Naruto rió —. Es que pensé que tenías frío así que… —Volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada mientras que se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada. Sabía que era una estúpida excusa y que Sasuke no iba a creerle en lo más mínimo. Deseaba correr y alejarse lo más pronto que podía, pero sabía que tenía que apechugar y soportar las consecuencias de sus acciones._

—_¿De verdad, idiota? —Sasuke se acercó un poco más y luego se cruzó de brazos. No estaba molesto, sino más bien intrigado por lo que había ocurrido._

—_¡En fin! —exclamó el muchacho, quien decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema antes que darle alguna explicación para aquel abrazo —¡Entonces, es una cita! —le señaló con entusiasmo Uzumaki —. Ahora ya estás comprometido conmigo para ese día —Aferró su mochila con fuerza y salió corriendo, de ese modo, Sasuke no podría cambiar de opinión._

_Aquel sábado, se encontraron a la entrada del parque de diversiones. Sasuke miró por todas partes, como si fuera un gato asustado. Luego de observar sus alrededores, le dio una penetrante mirada a Naruto._

—_¿Dónde está? —preguntó éste, un poco impaciente y un tanto desconfiado._

—_¿Eh? ¿Quién? —indagó un desconcertado Naruto. No entendía muy bien qué ocurría o qué estaba esperando Sasuke que ocurriera._

—_Seguro que alguna de esas niñatas te pidió que me trajeras aquí, ¿no? —Sasuke estaba realmente harto de esas chicas que iban detrás de él y que empleaban las mil y un artimañas para acercarse a éste. Y ahora, tenía la ligera sensación de que el rubio le había pedido que se encontraran allí porque alguna chica le había pedido el favor._

_Después de un largo silencio, el rubio comenzó a reírse como un loco. Nunca había escuchado algo tan estúpido que proviniera de la boca del Uchiha. Éste terminó bastante fastidiado y algo avergonzado. Apenas escuchó un "ja", cuando se dio cuenta de que se había humillado a sí mismo._

—_Sí, sí. Eres muy mono y todo lo que tú quieras, ¿pero no crees que eso sería demasiado…? —Apenas podía hablar, porque estaba en medio de un ataque de risa._

_Sasuke tosió un poco y cambió de tema, a modo de salvar su orgullo y su dignidad, aunque tal vez era un poco tarde para eso._

—_En fin, ¿por qué querías que nos encontráramos aquí? ¿No vendrá el resto del grupo? —indagó al percatarse que estaban solamente ellos dos en medio de toda esa gente. Arqueó una de sus cejas y miró al rubio. ¿Acaso…?_

—_Era una cita, ¿no lo recuerdas?—preguntó divertido éste —. Además… Además hay algo que quiero preguntarte._

_Al finalizar eso, Sasuke abrió la boca para saber de qué se trataba pero Naruto lo ignoró por completo. Se fue directo a comprar un par de tickets para subirse a la montaña rusa, sin siquiera consultar al Uchiha. No quería darle la oportunidad de que le dijera que no._

_Pasaron la tarde paseando por todo el parque y subiéndose a todo tipo de juegos. Finalmente, fueron a la heladería del lugar para poder descansar un poco, después de toda la actividad que habían estado haciendo. Se acomodaron en una mesa que se hallaba en una esquina y que daba hacia la vidriera._

—_Entonces… —Sasuke hizo un ademán para que el otro le contara qué era lo que le quería preguntar. Ya había soportado subir a una montaña rusa a la cual no quería montar y también había ido al mini-kart, simplemente para complacer a Naruto. Ahora era el turno de éste de darle el placer y comentarle qué era lo que realmente buscaba._

_Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y miró directamente a los ojos del otro. Luego, le tomó de la mano, sin importarle la reacción de aquel. Sabía que había llegado ése momento._

—_Ah, bueno, lo que pasa es que… —No quiso darle más rodeos al asunto —. Me gustas, Sasuke._

Naruto se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama y sonrió levemente. Aunque ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que había pasado eso, todavía conseguía ponerle feliz. Hasta le parecía increíble que el muchacho de esos ojos tan profundos le hubiera dicho que sí.

—Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo. Me encantaría volver a esa época —comentó para sí, en un tono ensoñador y nostálgico.

Luego agarró una foto enmarcada, la cual se hallaba sobre su mesita de luz. Había sido la primera que se habían tomado de manera oficial, por decirlo de alguna manera. Naruto sonreía tanto que parecía que iba a opacar toda la foto con su brillo, a la par que hacía una "V" con sus dedos. Por el contrario, Sasuke miraba a otro lado y con los brazos cruzados.

Se preguntó si volverían a ser tan felices como esa primera cita. No quería creer que esa discusión sería el último recuerdo que tendría de su relación. Se rehusaba a pensar que no volvería a abrazarle con fuerza o a darle un beso a la mañana, pese a que tenía un aliento que apestaba, o arrojarle papeles mientras que el otro estudiaba. Había tantas cosas a las cuales no quería renunciar, solamente porque había cometido un estúpido error.

Si bien la metida de pata era profunda y estaba seguro de que había herido a Sasuke en una forma que no podía imaginarse, todavía no estaba listo para rendirse. Se levantó de la cama, se secó las pocas lágrimas que aún salían de su rostro y se dirigió hacia al balcón. Miró por un rato a la gente que pasaba por allí, por si reconocía a Sasuke en el medio de la multitud.

No estaba seguro de cuál sería su próximo paso. Con pedir disculpas simplemente, no iba a llegar a nada. Incluso sabía que eso lo enfadaría aún más, aunque no lo demostrara. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado agotado para ponerse a pensar. Dejó escapar un enorme bostezo y luego se limpió los ojos.

—Espero que no sea tarde para salvar lo nuestro, Sasuke —dijo determinado. No iba a quedarse tumbado y llorar cual magdalena, pues no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Al contrario, iba a intentar todo lo que se le ocurriese para recuperar al Uchiha, sea cual fuere el precio que tendría que pagar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Mudanza

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Se agradecen todos los comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Por su lado, Sasuke recorría las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Estaba hastiado, harto, cansado de ese día tan largo. En toda su corta vida, no recordaba haber tenido peor día que ése. Se había tenido que enterar por una tercera persona que su pareja de años le había puesto los cuernos y por culpa de eso, no había podido concentrarse en su maldito examen.

—Maldito Naruto… —Iba repitiendo mientras que caminaba por la calle, sin un rumbo fijo. La verdad era que simplemente había salido del apartamento, sin pensar demasiado en lo que haría después o a dónde iría. Lo único que se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquel momento, fue que tenía que irse del piso y alejarse de una vez por todas.

Estaba furioso, molesto con él. Pero, sobre todo, decepcionado de su comportamiento. Francamente, no entendía por qué el rubio había tenido que hacer eso. Por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba la lógica en el accionar de Naruto. ¿Estaba aburrido de él y por eso se había ido con el primero que se le había cruzado?

Decidió tomar asiento en el parque de la ciudad, para poner en orden todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que había abandonado a Naruto? Respiró profundamente a la vez que observaba el jardín del parque. No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora. Pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que no planeaba regresar con él, por nada del mundo. Tenía que reconstruir toda su vida, sin aquel. Difícil pero no imposible.

Sacó su móvil, el cual llevaba en su bolsillo. Las constantes vibraciones le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta, así que antes de que volviera a sonar, revisó de quién se trataba. Cuando vio el remitente, dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que si no le contestaba o le devolvía la llamada, no le iba a dejar en paz. Así que, para evitar que se convirtiera en una carga pesada, finalmente decidió responderle.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —preguntó de un terrible mal humor. No quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con aquella chica. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella ya sabía del engaño de Naruto mucho antes que él y por alguna razón, no se lo había contado.

—Sasuke-kun… —Respiró profundamente, no esperaba que el otro le contestara. Pero ahora que lo tenía del otro lado, no podía cortarle. Era una situación bastante complicada, con la que debía tener el mayor tacto posible para que el Uchiha no se enfadara —¿Estás bien? No pude hablar contigo, porque saliste muy rápido —comentó.

—Bien. ¿Ya estás satisfecha? —respondió irritado.

—No, no. Sé que no estás bien, así que por favor, dime…

—¿Qué rayos quieres escuchar, Sakura? —Miró la hora de su reloj. Le parecía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquella conversación. En lugar de estar hablando con ella, podría estar buscando con quién quedarse por algunos días o quizás comprando algo para cenar. En fin, cualquier cosa le parecía más provechosa que mantener una plática que no iba a llegar a nada.

—Sasuke-kun… —A la muchacha se le quebró la voz, porque no sabía qué hacer. Aparentemente, el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada de lo que sentía y en verdad, eso le preocupaba. Si existía algo que le molestaba de éste, es que parecía que cerraba respecto a sus sentimientos. Salvo en contadas ocasiones, no había visto a su amigo ser muy demostrativo.

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer, así que si no tienes algo importante qué decir… —dijo con un tono fastidiado. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y todavía no había encontrado techo.

—Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho. Tengo parte de la culpa y… —Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el otro le interrumpió.

—De nada sirve ahora. Adiós —Antes de que la otra pudiera replicarle, Sasuke colgó la llamada. Guardó su móvil en su bolsillo y para evitar molestias futuras, lo apagó. Quería mantenerse lo más alejado, tanto de Naruto como de Sakura.

Ésta se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mas no sabía qué podía hacer. Le dolía bastante que ambos tuvieran que separarse de esa manera. Quería, al menos, mediar entre los dos para hallar una solución. Sin embargo, debido a la actitud que había tomado Sasuke, se percató que sería mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Luego de deambular por un buen rato por las calles, solamente había un lugar dónde podía ir. Tomó una bocanada de aire, no tenía las ganas de ir hasta su puerta, pero era la única persona que lo recibiría a esas horas. Así que entró a un edificio de apartamentos, que no eran exactamente de lujo y golpeó la puerta varias veces.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, porque sabía que ella le iba a preguntar un montón de cosas, pero ése era tal vez el precio a pagar. Algo bastante insignificante, pues al menos tendría un lugar donde quedarse.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió…

—¿Quién demonios viene a esta hora? —comentó un tanto enojada mientras que se desperezaba. Enseguida posó sus ojos sobre Sasuke —¡Ah! —Intentó mostrarse lo más calmada que pudo, aunque le resultaba bastante difícil al verlo ahí parado —¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, Karin —respondió llanamente y se encogió de hombros —¿Tienes lugar para uno más?

—¿Qué rayos te hace pensar qué tengo un lugar para ti? —Se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos, queriendo lucir lo más ruda posible.

—Bueno… —Aunque le decepcionó su respuesta, no planeaba rogarle ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente intentaría con alguien más. Ya encontraría alguien que lo alojaría por el resto de la noche —. Gracias de todos modos.

De repente, una lámpara se encendió en la mente de la muchacha. ¿Acaso esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando? En cuanto Sasuke se dio media vuelta y empezó a emprender la marcha, Karin se apresuró y le tomó del hombro. Apenas aquel le miró, la chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Creo… —Tosió un poco y luego miró hacia otro lado, ya que no se animaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos —. Creo que hay una habitación libre. Claro si todavía quieres —Se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿A qué debe ese cambio de opinión? —preguntó curioso y algo agradecido por lo que la otra había dicho. Al menos, su búsqueda se había detenido de manera temporal.

—¡No es por ti! Simplemente… Simplemente recordé que hay una cama libre, ¿está? —dijo de mala gana, a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado —. Si vas a entrar, hazlo ya —exclamó impaciente. En el fondo, no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera pensado en ella.

De repente, una segunda voz se escuchó desde el fondo.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Karin?! —exclamó y luego se asomó por la puerta. Era un muchacho de cabellos blancos con puntas azules y unos enormes ojos violetas. Éste luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke —¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó algo emocionado, intentando hacer de lado a su compañera de habitación.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Karin, sin mucho éxito, ya que el otro no le hizo mucho caso.

—Decidí dejar a Naruto y pensé que ustedes podrían albergarme por un tiempo, Suigetsu —explicó Sasuke. Éste cuando se dio cuenta que los otros dos estaban a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado con el rubio y por qué había tomado aquella decisión, se les adelantó —. Se lo explicaré cuando estemos adentro.

Después de que Suigetsu le hubiera enseñado donde dormiría, fueron al comedor. El recién llegado comió un poco de la pizza que los ocupantes de aquel apartamento habían encargo y tras satisfacer su hambre, Sasuke determinó que era el momento de contarles todo lo que había pasado, desde que había recibido el mensaje de texto hasta que había abandonado el piso que había compartido con Naruto.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a hacerte eso, ese maldito palurdo?! —exclamó con furia Karin al enterarse de todos los detalles.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —le reclamó Suigetsu a la chica para luego concentrarse en Sasuke —. Bueno, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras. Claro, tendrás que aportar algo —comentó mientras que se balanceaba sobre su silla.

El otro se limitó a asentir y luego se levantó. Recorrió un rato el apartamento y de inmediato, se dirigió al balcón del mismo. Tanto Karin como Suigetsu lo siguieron, pues parecía que había algo más en su mente que todavía no les estaba diciendo. Efectivamente, Sasuke quería pedirles un segundo favor.

—Tengo que ir a traer mis cosas mañana —comentó sin sacar su mirada del cielo nocturno —¿Me acompañarán? —indagó.

No tuvo qué decir nada más para convencerlos. Ambos asintieron para ir a buscar lo que Sasuke había dejado en su viejo piso. Después de ello, el Uchiha no dijo nada más. Simplemente se fue hasta la cama que iba a ocupar esa noche y cerró sus ojos, todavía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, por lo que restaba de la noche, se propuso no pensar más en ello.

Llegó el domingo y Naruto estaba realmente preocupado. No había recibido ninguna noticia de Sasuke, sobre dónde había ido o si realmente iba a cumplir con su palabra, de largarse del piso definitivamente. Aún aguardaba esperanzas de que eso no iba a suceder y que el Uchiha iba a regresar mucho más calmado para poder resolver su situación.

Miraba de vez en cuando el reloj, cada vez más ansioso. Al menos, quería verle una vez más antes de separarse definitivamente. Y como si pudiera adivinar su mente, Sasuke se apareció un poco después. Con la llave del piso que todavía poseía, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a guardar todas sus pertenencias.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio con mucho entusiasmo, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, aunque solamente habían pasado veinticuatro horas como máximo desde que habían mantenido aquella discusión.

—Apártate, Naruto. Sólo voy a llevar lo que es mío —comentó con frialdad mientras que dejaba entrar a sus amigos para que lo ayudasen con la mudanza.

El muchacho de esos ojos azules intensos se hizo a un lado, no porque quisiera, sino porque realmente estaba sorprendido con la actitud del Uchiha. Le dio la impresión de que ya había cerrado el capítulo de su relación, pese a que solamente había pasado un día. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse de esa manera?

Luego, aquel muchacho que acompañaba a Sasuke, se paró y miró de pies a cabeza al ahora único ocupante del piso. Después, le señaló como si no le importara lo que Naruto tuviera por decir.

—¿Este es el tonto que se acostó con otro mientras que estudiabas? —preguntó con cierto desprecio, sin disimular lo que sentía por el rubio.

—Cállate, Suigetsu y continúa guardando las cosas —Sasuke le lanzó una caja que le dio directamente en la cabeza, justamente para que guardara silencio.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo sus narices. El Uchiha le ignoraba por completo, dedicándose por completo a retirar sus pertenencias del piso. Si acaso pronunciaba alguna palabra, ésta era dirigida exclusivamente a alguno de sus amigos. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, ya que no quería que aquel se fuera así de fácil.

De vez en cuando, Karin y Suigetsu le daban un vistazo al Uzumaki, para luego continuar con aquella tediosa tarea. Incluso intercambiaban alguna que otra mirada cómplice y se reían por lo bajo.

—¡Sasuke! ¿No piensas hablarme por un segundo? —reclamó el rubio, harto de ver cómo se lo llevaban todo sin dirigirle la palabra. No le importaba qué fuera, pero quería que el otro le dijera algo, aunque fuera una tontería o algún sin sentido.

Sin embargo, aquel no le dijo nada. Se limitó a darle instrucciones a los otros dos, a la vez que buscaba algunos documentos de la Universidad y de la escuela secundaria. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pues era un trabajo bastante tedioso. Y a eso debía añadir el hecho de que Naruto parecía decidido a no dejarle en paz.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que terminaron con todo ese enorme trabajo. Naruto se hallaba sentado sobre el sofá, pensando en la manera de retener un poco más a Sasuke. No iba a darse por vencido, hasta que consiguiera la atención de aquel. Lentamente, comenzaron a bajar las cajas, donde una cuarta persona les estaba esperando.

Antes de partir de allí, Sasuke quiso asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada dentro del piso. Francamente, quería evitar a toda costa tener que regresar a aquel sitio. Revisó el dormitorio, la sala de estar y el lugar donde solía pasar horas estudiando. Luego regresó a la sala principal y tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de irse de una vez por todas.

—¡Vámonos, Sasuke! —exclamó Suigetsu mientras que intentaba que la puerta del elevador no se cerrara.

—Sí, sí —dijo y emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de traspasar la puerta, revolvió su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar algo. Luego… —Naruto —Le arrojó la llave y se fue.

—¡Sasuke! —El rubio corrió, porque no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran de esa manera.

—Adiós —Se despidió éste y entró al ascensor, el cual cerró sus puertas de inmediato.

* * *

El fic posiblemente tendrá entre 20 a 25 capítulos.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	9. Encuentros Peligrosos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.  
**

****¡Agradezo todos los comentarios! Siento no responderles, pero los leo todos y sinceramente los agradezco mucho :3

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Naruto no iba a permitir que Sasuke se le escapara de las manos de ésa manera. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salió corriendo detrás de él. Dejando la puerta de su piso abierta, se metió en el primer elevador que estuvo libre. Miraba y miraba cómo los números iban descendiendo. Le pareció una eternidad el llegar hasta la planta baja.

Luego de que la puerta se abriera, se apresuró a ir hasta la salida. Su corazón le palpitaba a cien kilómetros por hora en el momento que salió del edificio. Observó todos los alrededores, ¿acaso había reaccionado demasiado tarde? No había rastros del Uchiha por ninguna parte. Hasta que se percató que una camioneta partía y podía ver claramente el cabello oscuro de aquel.

¡Tan sólo por unos segundos! ¡Sólo unos segundos! Era lo más cerca a lo que había estado del Uchiha durante esos días y aun así, nunca le había parecido que estuviera tan lejos como en esa oportunidad. Y todo era su maldita culpa. Él solito había conseguido empujarle a que le trate de esa manera.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó enojado consigo mismo a la vez que observaba cómo el vehículo se alejaba cada vez más. No podía creerlo, realmente no podía creerlo. Estuvo maldiciendo por un buen rato, sin importarle que el resto de los transeúntes lo estuvieran mirando con curiosidad.

Después de dejar que el enojo se le pasara, otras preguntas le invadieron la cabeza. ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas que le acompañaban? No recordaba haberlas visto antes. ¿Acaso Sasuke también le estuvo ocultando algunos secretos por su cuenta? Además, le habían dado la impresión de que no eran conocidos, si no buenos amigos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

En fin, decidió regresar a su piso y tratar de pensar qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. La calle no era precisamente un buen lugar para conseguir ideas, así que se dio media vuelta. Pero antes volvió a mirar hacia la dirección por donde había ido la camioneta. ¿A dónde se suponía que se dirigían?

Mientras tanto, dentro del vehículo en cuestión, dos de los amigos de Sasuke lo estaban bombardeando a preguntas. Aunque siempre habían sabido que aquel tenía una pareja, nunca se los había presentado y ciertamente, sentían mucha curiosidad por el muchacho. Se podría decir que estaban esperando a alguien distinto a Naruto.

—¿Era ése, Sasuke? —preguntó Suigetsu con cierto disgusto en su rostro. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás, hacia donde se hallaba el edificio que acababan de abandonar —No sabía que tuvieras esa clase de gustos —comentó en tono burlón.

El otro se limitó a suspirar. No tenía ganas de hablar de Naruto o de dar explicaciones al respecto. Ya había tenido suficiente durante esos días, como para soportar un interrogatorio al respecto. Sin embargo, ya había previsto que algo por el estilo iba a suceder y para ser sincero, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —indagó éste, tratando de evadir como fuera lo que el otro le había planteado. Hubiera preferido que todo el trayecto desde su antiguo piso a su nuevo hogar transcurriera en silencio, pero eso, evidentemente, no iba a suceder.

—Bueno… —Hizo un ademán para dar a entender que tenía unas cuantas razones para dudar de su elección. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de exponer sus ideas.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡A nadie le importa tu opinión! —espetó Karin, molesta. No podía escuchar una sola palabra más sobre el tema y mucho menos, lo que Suigetsu tenía por decir.

Los ojos de aquel brillaron. Si había algo que le sacaba de los nervios, era que aquella chica lo mandara a callar. E iba a hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que ella le había pedido, simplemente por fastidiarle. ¿Y qué mejor manera de molestarle, que humillarle frente a su querido Sasuke? No tenía nada que perder, pensó.

—Bueno, la que sale ganando de toda esta situación, al fin y al cabo, eres tú, Karin —le acusó maliciosamente mientras que observaba muy atentamente la reacción de la muchacha.

Ésta se puso roja al igual que el color de su cabello y se movió, pasando por encima de Sasuke, para propinarle la bien merecida cachetada. No iba a permitir que su dignidad fuera pisoteada de esa manera por alguien como Suigetsu.

Sasuke intentó moverse para evitar estar en el medio de todo ese movimiento. Francamente, no tenía ni un pizco de interés en lo que sucediera entre ellos, sólo quería que le dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, pese a todo, prefería quedarse allí antes que regresar al piso con Naruto. Sólo era una cuestión de acostumbrarse.

No obstante, la discusión llegó a tal extremo, que enervó hasta la punta a Juugo, quien iba conduciendo hasta ése momento. Éste detuvo el vehículo de una forma tan brusca, que tanto Suigetsu como Karin terminaron golpeándose la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a ambos, pues estaba harto de los gritos de ambos.

—Si van a continuar así, les bajo aquí —les amenazó. Francamente, no podía seguir manejando un vehículo que se iba tambaleando de ésa manera por culpa de esos dos. Luego se dirigió al Uchiha —. ¿Qué dices, Sasuke?

Éste se limitó a bufar y se encogió de hombros. En realidad, si eso significaba tener un poco más de tranquilidad, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella medida.

Tanto Karin como Suigetsu se miraron y ambos se cruzaron de brazos, inflando sus cachetes, como si fueran niños pequeños que acababan de ser regañados por un adulto. Luego de unos breves instantes de la tan ansiada tranquilidad, el muchacho continuó conduciendo el vehículo.

En fin, tras conseguir guardar la gran parte de las pertenencias de Sasuke dentro de su nuevo dormitorio, se reunieron en la sala. Estaban agotados, ya que no habían considerado que el nuevo inquilino tendría tantas cosas. Los cuatro estaban agotadísimos y no tenían las energías para mover un músculo más.

—Bueno, mañana será día libre para recuperar las energías… —comentó el muchacho de dientes afilados mientras que se recostaba el sofá al mismo tiempo que abría sus brazos.

—Para ti. Yo tengo que ir a la facultad —comentó fríamente Sasuke. En vista de lo mal que había rendido el sábado anterior, esperaba poder hablar con Kakashi y conseguir una nueva oportunidad. Y eso era algo que no podía ser pospuesto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sobresaltada —Pensé que… —. La muchacha se había hecho la idea de que podría pasar tiempo a solas con su nuevo compañero de habitación. Enseguida sacudió su cabeza, de modo que no se notara lo que realmente estaba pensando —¡Haz lo que quieras! Si tienes tantas ganas de ir, hazlo —comentó de manera ruda.

Sasuke no quiso quedarse mucho más tiempo allí y se fue a su habitación. Prefería descansar un poco antes de llevar a cabo una plática que no tenía sentido. Además, estaba comenzando a prever una nueva discusión entre dos de sus compañeros de habitación y no estaba de ánimos para ser el mediador entre ellos.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se tiró sobre su cama a pensar. Le parecía… Increíble, de cierta manera, cómo las cosas habían cambiado en tan sólo un par de días. Cerró sus ojos para poder dormir de una vez por todas, pero casi le resultó imposible. Parecía que las imágenes del muchacho a quién había dejado, le aparecían repentinamente en la mente.

Se cubrió con su almohada. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar las cosas así como estaban. Es decir, no podía permitir que le pisoteara el orgullo de ésa manera. Tenía que encontrarse con ese tal Sai, quien supuestamente era el que se había acostado con su ex y ver qué había sucedido en realidad.

Si bien, lo ideal sería escuchar ambas versiones, no estaba seguro de cuán sincero sería Naruto con él. Es decir, dudaba que le contara las cosas tal y como habían sucedido. Incluso creyó que sería capaz de disfrazar todo con tal de recuperarlo. Y no estaba dispuesto a volver a escuchar ese discursito que se había mandado la vez anterior.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Sakura regresaron a la facultad. El primero estaba algo desanimado pero luchaba para que no se lo notara, pues ésa no era la forma en que quería empezar la semana. La segunda estaba ciertamente preocupada por aquel, ya que sólo le hablaba de lo que había pasado el domingo.

Al principio, el rubio le comentó todo acerca de la mudanza imprevista. Cómo Sasuke le había ignorado, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, pasando por los extravagantes amigos de aquel. Para cuando habían llegado hacia el centro del edificio de la Universidad, Sakura estaba realmente harta de aquel tema. No era que no le importaba, pero sentía que era el momento para cambiar de tópico, aunque fuera por una media hora.

—Y seguro que no hiciste la tarea que nos encomendó el profesor, ¿cierto? — le preguntó aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. De repente, se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba caminando a su lado, si no que se había detenido a un lado. Caminó enojada, preparada para regañarle, cuando notó la razón por la cual el rubio se había detenido allí —Sasuke-kun —murmuró.

No esperaba encontrarlo justo ahí. Le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza y le pareció que lucía exactamente igual, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Acaso era tan frío que era capaz de ignorar lo que había sucedido el viernes? Y había algo más, estaba segura, completamente segura de que los había visto. Sin embargo, se limitó a ignorarles.

Luego, se dio cuenta del problema en donde se hallaba metida. Agarró de la mano a Naruto para que éste se quedara en su sitio y no cometiera ninguna locura. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría retenerlo, así que antes de que fuera tarde, decidió darle algunas palabras.

—Sé qué es lo que quieres hacer, Naruto. Y… No deberías —comentó al mismo tiempo que buscaba las palabras exactas —. Deberías darle su espacio. Eso, su espacio —Sacó sus ojos del Uchiha y los colocó encima del rubio, quien parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna.

—Pero… Sakura-chan —En realidad, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer bajo estas circunstancias. Claro, tenía ganas de ir corriendo junto a él, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si aún continuaran juntos. No obstante, sabía que eso era imposible. Entonces, ¿cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Debería dejarlo seguir su camino?

Sin embargo, no tuvo que tomar alguna decisión. Sasuke se metió rápidamente dentro de una de las oficinas que se hallaban en aquel pabellón. Supo de inmediato que no tenía sentido esperarle ahí, pues quién sabía cuándo saldría de allí. Además, tenía que ir a clases en tan sólo unos diez minutos.

—Es inútil, Naruto. Vamos, tenemos que entrar a clases —Sakura le jaló del brazo para que dejara de mirar para aquellos lados. Sabía que cada segundo que pasaba, era cada segundo que el muchacho deseaba averiguar lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo allí. Así que cuánto más rápido salían de allí, sería mejor.

—Sí, está bien —dijo mientras que continuaba mirando hacia la "oficina". Lamentablemente, tendría que aguantar su curiosidad y dejarlo para más adelante. Sabía que no podía estar pendiente de ésa manera de su ex o al menos, que no debía estarlo.

Desde la distancia, Sasuke se había estado burlando de esos dos. En realidad, no se iba a encontrar con Kakashi. O por lo menos, todavía no. Ahora estaba con asunto mucho más importante: Averiguar qué realmente había pasado ese viernes y sobre todo, por qué. Antes de entrar, miró a los dos para luego entrar al lugar en cuestión.

Era una sala relativamente pequeña comparada con el resto de las clases. Había tinta y papeles por todas partes, además de libros de diseños. Había cuadros por todas partes, no solamente por las paredes, si no dejados cerca de una mesa de trabajo. Realmente, era una sala que ocupaba algún estudiante de arte.

Se preguntaba si aquel a quien esperaba tardaría demasiado. Luego de hablar con él, tenía que ir a conversar con Kakashi. Aunque, para su fortuna, éste tenía la tendencia a llegar a tarde a prácticamente todas las ocasiones, por lo que si se pasaba unos cinco o diez minutos de la hora que debían encontrarse, no debería importar demasiado.

De repente, la puerta se cerró con un azote. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, cargando una mochila y con varias hojas sobre sus manos. Y estaba… sorprendido.

—¿Sai? —preguntó Sasuke desde su asiento sin moverse demasiado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Tinta negra

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¡Agradezco a todos por sus amables comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Sai quedó mirando por un buen rato a aquel "extraño" que se hallaba sentado en su taller de arte. Tenía en sus manos un par de pergaminos y una enorme mochila por la espalda. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que iban a tener esa conversación tan rápidamente. Aunque de todas maneras, no era algo que le interesara demasiado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo un poco de equilibrio con todas las cosas que tenía en las manos y la trancó, para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación, que parecía prometer bastante.

Después de que ambos se miraran de arriba abajo, Sai decidió que era hora de romper el incómodo y tenso silencio que les rodeaba.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó mientras que se acercaba a su mesa de trabajo y dejaba sus cosas, sin dejar de mirar con cierta curiosidad a Sasuke.

Éste último se quedó en silencio por un buen rato y luego decidió aproximarse al otro. Le miró de arriba abajo, con cierto desprecio en la mirada. Francamente, no entendía cómo Naruto le había hecho caso a alguien así. Pero luego recordó que había varias cosas que no llegaba a comprender de su ex.

—De hecho, sí… —comentó el Uchiha, cuya voz sonaba fría y que lentamente iba subiendo de tono. Si bien hasta el momento había conseguido mantener la calma y luchar para que sus malditas emociones no salieran a flor de piel, había algo en Sai que le causaba una enorme rabia.

Cerró ambos puños mientras que lentamente iba acercándose a éste. Aunque caminaba sin mucho apuro, simplemente lo hacía para no perder el control de una vez. Era como si el enojo le estuviera trepando lentamente por el cuerpo, una intensa emoción que iba apoderándose de su ser.

El otro se sentó sobre una silla al mismo tiempo que ponía en orden todas sus pertenencias, por supuesto, sin perder de vista al otro. Cada segundo que pasaba, le intrigaba todavía más lo que le iba a decir. Reconocía que le había tomado por completa sorpresa.

—Entonces, dime cómo puedo hacerlo. Hace mucho que no hablamos—comentó mientras que ladeaba su cabeza. Aunque notaba que el resentimiento hacia él iba creciendo en Sasuke, se mantuvo completamente calmado, como si realmente no le importara —. Quizás debí haberte visitado, pero no he tenido el tiempo —se excusó.

Sai sabía exactamente por qué aquel había ido junto a él. Sin embargo, estaba intentando ganar un poco de tiempo con esas conversaciones sin importancia. O eso era lo que había leído en un libro.

—No te hagas del imbécil —dijo con dureza. No sabía qué era lo que más le irritaba, si su maldito cinismo con el que se expresaba o que pretendiera que no sabía quién era. ¿Acaso le tomaba por estúpido? No, no iba a pasar eso por segunda vez.

Luego se sentó a su lado y arrojó las tintas negras por el suelo, dejando un enorme charco oscuro a su lado. Guardó silencio momentáneamente, hasta que consiguiera ordenar todas sus ideas. Había creído que este asunto sería más sencillo, preguntarle por qué se había metido con Naruto, qué pretendía con haber hecho es y otras cosas más.

No obstante, al mirarle directamente al rostro, sentía unas tremendas ganas de darle un golpe. Respiró hondamente, no tenía sentido disimular que no le agradaba en lo más absoluto. Siempre lo había detestado, pero desde aquel viernes, lo hacía todavía más.

—Tú mismo me mandaste el jodido mensaje a mi móvil. ¡¿Quieres dejar de pretender que no sabes nada?! —Sasuke golpeó con tal fuerza la mesa del taller, que inclusive los pinceles y otros tarros de tinta saltaron sobre el mismo, manchando a ambos muchachos.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso. Estás tirando las pinturas por todas partes y no son baratas, ¿sabes? —preguntó y luego se agachó para agarrar lo que se había caído y quizás salvar algo de la pintura que se había derramado en el arrebato del otro.

Pero éste no se lo permitió. Pateó los botes de tinta hacia la pared, de tal forma, que el otro no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Sai levantó la mirada y sonrió, como si eso no hubiera ocurrido. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro, siempre con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pudiste haberme dado en la mano o la cara, inclusive —le reclamó.

—Basta de estas tonterías —No quería seguir perdiendo más tiempo en estas conversaciones, por lo que fue directo al grano —. De todos los malditos estudiantes que hay en esta Universidad, ¿tenía que ser Naruto? ¿No había alguien disponible? —De a poco, su tono de voz fue elevándose —¡Respóndeme! —le reclamó. Sentía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saber lo que había sucedido.

Pese a los gritos que el otro daba, Sai continuaba tranquilo. Dejó expectante a Sasuke por unos minutos y luego se dignó a contestarle:

—Oh, ya recuerdo —dijo mientras que se acariciaba el mentón —. ¿Te refieres a ese muchacho rubio de ojos azules que tiene unos simpáticos bigotes…? —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con la pregunta, el otro le interrumpió abruptamente.

—Tú sabes bien cómo es Naruto —suspiro como si quisiera tener un poco más de paciencia para no volverse loco en ese mismo instante —. Me parece demasiada coincidencia que en una fiesta tan grande como ésta, te vayas y te acuestes con él —. Esto último lo pronunció con cierto disgusto y asco. Francamente, no quería imaginarse a esos dos juntos por nada del mundo.

Sai rió suavemente.

—Sí, sé cómo es —confirmó —. Es más, —volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa tan molesta —, sé cómo luce desnudo y todo —comentó con mucha naturalidad y calma, sin importarle que Sasuke hubiera sido su pareja.

Éste, apenas escuchó la última frase, se levantó violentamente de su asiento y tumbó al otro contra el piso, listo para romperle la nariz. ¿Acaso no tenía una pizca de respeto hacia él? No conseguía comprender cómo podía decir esas cosas tan al aire y quedarse satisfecho, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus palabras podían traer.

Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento, que hasta su puño le estaba temblando. El sudor le caía por la frente y se mordió los labios, pensando en lo que debería hacer luego. Claro, ganas de darle la trompada no le faltaban. Simplemente se preguntaba si obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba, luego del golpe.

—¡Dime por qué él! —exclamó furioso —. Ya me tienes harto. ¡Harto! No vine aquí para tus juegos de porquería —A esas alturas, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta lo último. Aunque eso le perjudicara luego.

—¿Por qué me acosté con él? —Ladeó su cabeza dentro de sus posibilidades —. Sólo estaba probando algo que había leído y… —Se mordió los labios —. Simplemente me siguió —respondió, mientras que intentaba lavarse las manos del asunto. Aunque, debía admitirlo, disfrutaba de recordar aquella experiencia.

No obstante, enseguida sintió cómo el otro le sacudía por la camiseta con fuerza. Estaba enfurecido, al punto de llegar a perder el control.

—¡Ya te dije que cortes con toda esa mierda! —exclamó enojado, sin importarle el lugar en donde se encontraban. Lo zarandeó por un buen rato hasta que terminó cansándose de ello. No obstante, lo acercó para que le escuchara bien —. Deja de decir estupideces, Sai. Sé que lo hiciste a propósito…

—¿Y qué si fue así? —preguntó seriamente —. No puedes deshacer lo que ya está hecho —explicó.

Sasuke ya estaba cansado y no podía continuar hablando con el otro. Estaba seguro que, luego de estos veinte minutos, no iba a obtener nada que le sirviera. Se levantó del suelo y fue por sus pertenencias. Volvió a exhalar profundamente y luego miró por última vez al que se hallaba en el suelo.

Le daba tanta rabia que estuviese allí, hasta le dio la impresión de que estaba disfrutando de todo lo que ocurría. Había perdido su tiempo, no había conseguido las respuestas que había buscado, se había manchado con esa maldita tinta negra y además, Sai parecía contento con su visita. Le había salido absolutamente todo al revés.

—No es mi culpa que me haya seguido —comentó repentinamente el muchacho, quien se estaba limpiando la camisa que había quedado bastante sucia luego de ser tumbado por Sasuke. Se lamentó un poco por toda la pintura que se había desperdiciado, pero al menos, el otro le estaba entreteniendo bastante.

—Sólo lo dices para molestarme. Es más, te has pasado diciendo estupideces desde que he llegado. Dudo que eso sea verdad —le confrontó el Uchiha, quien ya estaba preparándose para largarse de ahí. Miró su reloj, pues no quería dejar esperando a Kakashi por mucho rato.

Sin embargo, el otro estaba dispuesto a insistir con el tema.

—¿Crees que miento? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a cualquiera? Todos te mencionarán a un muchacho rubio siguiéndome por todo el patio —comentó —. Te ha metido los cuernos, ¿por qué rayos confiarías en que él no hizo eso? —le preguntó. Y de algún modo u otro, había conseguido meterle la curiosidad a Sasuke.

Si bien, éste estaba enojado con Naruto y no planeaba ningún rencuentro pronto con él, una pequeñísima parte de su ser, allá muy en el fondo, había esperado que… Que no tuviese tanta culpa. Que lo hubieran obligado a llegar a esa situación o que lo hubieran incitado así no más.

Ahora recién se enteraba que aquel hasta le había buscado para tener sexo, lo que agregaba una razón más para detestarlo. Se quedó mirando a la nada, mientras que intentaba procesar lo que le había mencionado Sai. ¿Realmente era cierto? ¿Podía confiar en su palabra o simplemente le estaba provocando?

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le interrogó el estudiante de arte mientras que intentaba arreglar algo de todo el desastre que había en la habitación.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo con determinación y giró la perilla para retirarse. Ya no toleraba estar un minuto más encerrado con aquel, que le causaba tanta repulsión y disgusto.

Sin embargo, Sai no había terminado de hablar y había todavía algo más que quería decirle. Había un pequeño detalle que quería comentárselo.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó sin darse la vuelta —. Si mal no lo recuerdo, mientras estábamos follando, te mencionó varias veces.

No vio la expresión en la cara de Sasuke, pero con el tremendo azote que le había pegado a la puerta, pudo hacerse una idea. Y tras haber disfrutado de cierto modo aquella plática, decidió que era de continuar. Aunque, sabía que debía saber cómo iba a terminar aquella historia de la cual era protagonista.

Después de haber salido de aquel cuarto, se sentó en uno de los bancos que se hallaban a las afueras. No lo había notado hasta que se desplomó sobre el asiento, pero estaba completamente agotado. Dejó su mochila al lado suyo y luego se recostó sobre la misma.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Creer lo que le había dicho Sai? ¿U olvidarse por completo de aquella información? Por la forma en que habían acabado las cosas, no estaba seguro. Podía ignorarla por completo… Pero no. Tenía la duda metida en su cabeza y necesitaba que alguien lo corroborase o que lo niegue.

Pero, ¿quién podía ser esa persona? Todos eran amigos en común que compartía con Naruto. ¿Quién podía ser digno de su confianza? Estuvo pensando un buen rato, recordando nombres y caras… Hasta que esa persona vino a su cabeza.

Sí, la acababa de ver. Quizás aún se encontraba en el campus, así que podría hablar con ella. Aunque, por otro lado, recordó que estaba caminando al lado de Naruto. ¿Y si decidía salir a favor de éste? Ése era el problema: Por más amigos que fueran, la cuestión residía en si sería imparcial o no. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado. De repente, recordó que debía ir a la oficina de Kakashi. Se levantó rápidamente. Se suponía que sólo iba a descansar por unos instantes, para enfriar su mente y evitar cualquier confrontación con el profesor, además de tratar de enfocarse en sus estudios.

Revisó la hora, sólo habían sido unos quince minutos. Sacudió su cabeza, tomó un poco de agua del bebedor y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del profesor. Aunque no era muy lejos de ahí, le pareció que estaba corriendo una larga distancia ¡Rayos, rayo, rayos! Sabía que debió haber dejado la cuestión de Sai para más tarde y no ponerla antes de su reunión. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Entró a la oficina y ahí encontró a su profesor, leyendo un libro. Apenas cerró la puerta, Kakashi se percató de su presencia y dejó de lado la lectura. Le dio un vistazo al aspecto de Sasuke. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, no era precisamente su mejor presentación.

—Lo siento… Tuve un inconveniente en el camino —se excusó Sasuke y luego se sentó frente al otro.

—Bueno, al menos has llegado completo —Se rió un poco y sacó el expediente de aquel.

De algún modo u otro, Sasuke iba a descubrir qué realmente había pasado esa noche…

* * *

Dado que el miércoles no podré publicar, lo subo hoy.

¡Gracias por leer~!


	11. Determinación

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Le resultó bastante difícil a Naruto concentrarse en clase. La idea de que Sasuke merodeaba por allí no salía de su cabeza. Comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno de apuntes mientras que pensaba en que, en lugar de estar ahí, debía ir detrás de él. Era un pensamiento un poco ridículo, pero francamente no sabía qué hacer para que el Uchiha le prestara atención.

—¡Presta atención, Naruto! —Sakura le dio un codazo para que dejara de pensar en ello. Sabía muy bien qué asunto ocupaba su mente pero no era el momento para estar divagando en eso.

Comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más por aquel muchacho que se hallaba sentado a su lado. Sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que él creyera necesario, para que Sasuke se dignara a escucharlo y claro que deseaba que ambos pudieran sentarse a hablar. Sin embargo, temía lo que podría suceder si aquel decidía no querer saber más nada del asunto. No estaba segura si Naruto estaba preparado para aceptar un rechazo como ése.

—Vale, vale —respondió con pocas ganas y miró la pizarra. ¿En qué momento el profesor se había puesto a escribir todo eso? Maldijo para sus adentros y se apresuró a anotar tan rápido como pudo. Sinceramente, ni siquiera entendía de qué iba la clase.

Cuando finalizó la misma, seguía totalmente tan distraído. Tanto que casi se metió a una disertación de tesis. Sakura le sacó de allí, tirándole de la oreja, bastante molesta por su poca atención. Si no hubiera sido por que se había percatado que el rubio había desaparecido repentinamente, era probable que éste se hubiera quedado dando clases en aquella aula.

—¡Naruto! Sé que estás preocupado por el asunto que tienes con Sasuke pero deberías pensar en otras cosas más que en él —le pidió. Sí, estaba consciente de que probablemente fuera difícil olvidarse de su pareja de años pero esto ya no podía continuar de ésa forma —¡Haz algo ya o…! —Se detuvo ahí mismo.

El rubio decidió que no iba a entrar a las siguientes clases. Agarró su mochila y le dio la espalda a Sakura. Se despidió con una señal y caminó hacia la salida de la facultad. Aquellas palabras le habían sentado como una patada en el estómago. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por lo que había hecho, como para aumentar aquel sentimiento. Respiró profundamente, ¿cómo había permitido que eso ocurriera? Porque incluso siempre estuvo bien servido en la cama.

No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor y mucho menos, por donde iba. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado en aquellas semanas. Toda su vida había dado vuelta, por una estúpida fiesta a la cual nunca debió asistir. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, entonces se hubiera quedado esa noche a ver películas o algo por el estilo.

Levantó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de las gradas y se sorprendió cuando vio a Sasuke delante de él. Iba con esos tres que nunca había conocido en su vida. Era una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar. Además, no estaba Sakura a su lado para que le impidiera ir tras de él.

Sin dudarlo, salió corriendo entre los estudiantes que iban enfrente. No le importó tener que atropellar a alguien, ya que debía hablar con Sasuke antes de que se fuera en la camioneta.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —exclamó entre la gente, obviamente resaltando debido a sus gritos y a su brillante cabellera rubia.

El aludido estaba conversando tranquilamente cuando escuchó su nombre. No hacía falta preguntar de quién se trataba ya que reconocía a la perfección aquella voz. Se lamentaba de no haber subido al vehículo rápidamente cuando tuvo la ocasión. Sin embargo, dado que todos los estaban mirando, no le quedaba otra más que conversar a un lado con su ex. Detestaba que le montara tal escena y se lo iba hacer saber.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke? —preguntó Karin, un tanto confundida al ver que se marchaba de su lado.

—Tengo que arreglar un asunto —respondió sin dar más explicaciones. Supuso que con todo el griterío no era necesario explicar tal cosa.

Naruto sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se estaba acercando a él. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se le borró rápidamente cuando Sasuke le agarró del brazo y lo llevó hacia los arbustos. Claramente estaba enfadado y tampoco le culpaba. Pero supuso que era una especie de progreso, ya que al menos iba a conversar con él.

No obstante, Sasuke iba a dejar bien en claro que cualquier tipo de esperanza era absurdo.

—¿Quieres calmarte, imbécil? —Le agarró de los hombros, con el entrecejo fruncido. Para ser honesto, no entendía por qué Naruto se ponía de ésa manera, siendo que él era el responsable de todo ese lío. En cambio, por su forma de comportarse, parecía ser la víctima del desastre.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin puedo hablarte! —exclamó. Estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte abrazo, pero dada la expresión en el rostro de aquel que le sostenía, era evidente que no era una buena idea o al menos, que no sería bien recibido. Sin embargo, eso no lo desalentaba.

Había pasado horas pensando en qué le diría. Sabía que junto a él podrían encontrar alguna solución. Solamente necesitaba una oportunidad y la misma estaba frente a él.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el otro se le adelantó.

—Escúchame bien, idiota —Iba a poner las cosas bien en claro. Seguía tan irritado como cuando se había enterado de la infidelidad del rubio y no encontraba razón suficiente para dejar de estarlo:—Déjame en paz, Naruto.

El rubio intentó decir algo al respecto, pero Sasuke se apoderó por completo de la conversación. Toda la rabia que éste había acumulado en su interior estaba saliendo a flote y parecía que no planeaba calmarse. Al contrario, aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡No quiero saber nada de esto! —exclamó sin importarle demasiado quien pudiera escucharle. Estaba tan enojado que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento— Lo nuestro se ha acabado en el momento que tuviste sexo con alguien más —añadió de una forma terminante, para que se diera cuenta cuan en serio iba al respecto.

Sasuke empujó a Naruto contra los arbustos y se retiró. Se limpió las manos y miró una última vez al muchacho. Sus ojos irradiaban odio. No podía verlo un segundo más o de lo contrario, perdería la compostura. No conseguía comprender cómo era capaz de atreverse a hablarle, a sabiendas de lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, no quiso pensar más en el doloroso asunto. Necesitaba alejarse tan pronto como sus dos piernas se lo permitían.

Estaba cansado de todo. No quería lidiar con el dolor que aquel le había provocado. No quería admitirlo, para empezar. Además, sabía que Naruto solamente diría tonterías y con palabras no se podía zanjar tan fácilmente una situación como la que se encontraban.

No era fácil darle la espalda, por más que pareciera de ése modo. Pero la traición hacia su confianza había sido demasiado grande como para sentir una pizca de compasión por su ex. Aún lo amaba y estaba absurdamente enamorado de él, pero simplemente no podía mirarle a los ojos sin sentir rabia y enojo contra él.

—Vámonos —Les pidió a sus amigos una vez que se subió al vehículo. Miró una vez más a Naruto, quien se encontraba todavía contra los arbustos. Pese a que sus amigos le estaban interrogando y preguntando sobre lo que acababa de suceder, decidió callarse. El asunto había muerto, para lo que a él le constaba.

Por su lado, Naruto se había quedado allí, inmóvil, como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido. No se daba cuenta o no le importaba las miradas que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Estaba con la boca abierta, pues no esperaba tales palabras. Es decir, sabía que Sasuke estaba furioso con él pero lo que salió de la boca de éste lo había tomado por sorpresa completamente.

¿Eso significaba que habían terminado oficialmente? ¿Qué todos esos años juntos se los había llevado el viento?

Después de un rato, salió de allí. Su cabello estaba lleno de pequeñas ramas y hojas, pero tampoco estaba muy interesado en arreglarse. Agarró sus cosas y se quedó mirando un largo rato hacia al horizonte. Hacía un buen rato que Sasuke se había marchado así que era absurdo intentar descifrar por donde se había marchado.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó muy frustrado. Sentía que había arruinado esa oportunidad, que la había dejado salir por la ventana. Había sido un completo desastre. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de explicarle lo que había pasado y lo mal que lo estaba pasando desde que el desastre había ocurrido.

Se sentó en las gradas. No sentía las ganas de ir a su apartamento, donde estaría completamente solo y recordaría todo lo que había atravesado con el Uchiha. Sí, era mejor quedarse allí, donde al menos estaría rodeado de gente.

De vez en cuando, algunos pasaban a su lado y susurraban cosas que Naruto no era capaz de comprender. De todas maneras, no estaba prestando atención a ellos. Infló sus mejillas, sabía que la situación no podía continuar de ésa manera. A pesar de las duras palabras que le había dedicado Sasuke, aún no estaba listo para darse por vencido. Ni siquiera había comenzado.

Se puso a caminar lentamente. Quizás tomaría un poco de café antes de ir de vuelta a su casa. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Necesitaba un poco de energía antes de comenzar a hacer tal cosa. Tal vez estaba dedicándole demasiado tiempo a todo esto, pero simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Era imposible.

Si era necesario, compraría libros románticos para encontrar alguna solución. Porque si existía algo a lo cual no estaba dispuesto, era renunciar a Sasuke. Agotaría todas las opciones habidas y por haber en el mundo, pero regresaría a su lado. Suspiró, era por lejos, la persona más idiota del universo. Había arruinado la relación, pero tenía las esperanzas de que podría arreglarla, de un modo u otro.

Se quedó mirando a las parejas que se hallaban dentro de la cafetería. Estaba seguro de que lograría volver a pasar un momento como ése con Sasuke. Sólo… Sólo debía pensar en la manera en que eso sucedería.

Luego de estar caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, Naruto se fijó en la vitrina de una librería. No era de leer libros así que de buenas a primeras no se percató de ello. Sin embargo, mientras que miraba su reflejo y pensaba en tiempos mejores, en los cuales su pareja le arrastraba a entrar a dicho lugar contra su voluntad, un libro destellaba de entre todos lo que se encontraban allí.

"Mil y un consejos sobre cómo recuperar la pareja que usted perdió" era el nombre del mismo. Sonrió de par en par ya que era lo que justamente estaba buscando. No estaba seguro de cómo le iba a ayudar, pero supuso que no perdía demasiado si lo intentaba. O al menos, ya no podía perder más de lo que ya había hecho.

Revisó su monedero, parecía que tenía lo justo así que no desperdició ningún instante más y lo compró. Después de salir de la tienda, revisó la contraportada. Aparentemente, era de un autor famoso de novelas eróticas y románticas. Se rascó la nuca pues ya había escuchado varias veces su nombre en conversaciones, sobre todo, de chicas.

No podía creer lo bajo que había caído para tener que buscar uno de esos libros de ayuda personal. Pero la desesperación era la culpable de eso. Lo escondió rápidamente en su mochila para que nadie supiera que había adquirido semejante ejemplar. Sabía que sería blanco de muchas burlas, así que se apresuró en guardarlo y salió de allí.

Sonrió, porque pese a las palabras duras de Sasuke, estaba seguro de que su esfuerzo le rendiría frutos. Ya se había lamentado demasiado, quizás inclusive estuvo totalmente paralizado por culpa de la ruptura. Pero ese tiempo ya se había acabado. Era el momento de ponerse serio para que Sasuke no se le escapara.

No le importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara, era momento de ponerse serio…

* * *

Ya era de actualizar esta historia xD

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
